I Feel So Real
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Finished! Meine erste SlashSaga. Angefangen hat alles mit Harry und Severus in einer Schwulenbar. Irgendwie wurde dann aber SSRL, DMHP und SSRLSB daraus. Viel Spass! Mit dem Wissen von Band 1 - 3 entstanden. Fan-Art von fancy-less auf deviantart dot com
1. A Real Valentine

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling und Warner.  
  
  
Spoiler:  
  
Ich liebe Slash-Geschichten, aber bis letzte Woche fand ich Harry-Potter-Slash etwas - nun ja - seltsam. Doch dann fand ich hier die Storys von Mortianna und ich war nicht nur begeistert, sondern auch inspiriert!  
Erwartet nicht zu viel - es ist meine erste eigene Slash-Story, aber ich wünsche euch trotzdem viel Spass.  
  
PS:  
Wer die Police-Academy-Filme kennt, der weiss auch was es mit der Blue Oyster Bar auf sich hat *g*.  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A Real Valentine  
  
  
(Fanfiction by Lorelei Lee)  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Es war der 14. Februar und Harry Potter sass allein in der kleinen Eingangshalle der New Yorker Hexen-Pension in der er abgestiegen war. Er blätterte müssig in einer alten Ausgabe der Hexenwoche, doch seine Gedanken waren ganz woanders.  
  
Er war mittlerweile Anfang zwanzig und schon lange kein Hogwarts-Schüler mehr, stattdessen war er im Zaubereiministerium für Sonderaufgaben zuständig. Eine dieser Aufgaben bestand gegenwärtig darin, die Familie Malfoy ausfindig zu machen, die sich seit Voldemorts endgültigem Sturz versteckt hielt. Zu diesem Zweck war er schon ein paar Mal um den halben Erdball gereist und hatte auch schon mit anderen Hexen und Zauberern zusammengearbeitet. Immer wieder hatte er dabei auch mit Professor Snape zu tun gehabt, seinem alten Lehrer. Und so auch hier. Ron Weasley, der auch seinen Platz im Zaubereiministerium gefunden hatte, hatte ihnen einen Brief zukommen lassen, in dem ein Informant ausdrücklich wünschte sich mit Snape und Harry in einer bestimmten New Yorker Muggel-Bar zu treffen. Dort wollte er ihnen dann etwas über die Malfoy's mitteilen.  
An diesem Punkt seiner Überlegungen angelangt, zog Harry kurz die Schultern hoch.  
"Von allen Zauberern musste es natürlich ausgerechnet Snape sein", dachte er unmutig. Snape war in der Vergangenheit zwar nicht mehr ganz so gemein zu ihm gewesen, doch Harry war davon überzeugt, dass Snape ihn immer noch von ganzem Herzen hasste. In diesem Moment betrat Snape die Halle und blieb vor Harry stehen.  
"Nun, Potter? Können wir dann gehen?" sagte Snape kurz angebunden und offensichtlich schlechter Laune.  
Harry warf einen Blick auf dessen wallende, schwarze Robe und wagte es eine Bemerkung zu machen.  
"Ähm, Professor, waren wir uns nicht einig, dass wir uns mehr wie - Muggel kleiden sollten?"  
Ein stechender Blick traf Harry und er wünschte sich, er hätte einfach die Klappe gehalten.  
"Wie ich sehe ist Ihnen dies bewunderungswürdig gelungen, Potter", äusserte Snape sarkastisch und liess seinen Blick über Harry's Jeans, T-Shirt und Jeansjacke gleiten. "Was mein Erscheinen angeht, so lassen sie das bitte meine Sorge sein", bemerkte er zum Abschluss ätzend.  
Snape hatte definitiv schlechte Laune! Harry ging daher nicht auf die Provokation ein und erklärte stattdessen, dass er sich informiert habe und die Bar nur zwei Blocks entfernt wäre, weshalb er vorschlug, diese Strecke zu Fuss zurückzulegen.  
Snape enthielt sich einer Antwort und beschränkte sich darauf Harry zu folgen.  
  
  
Vor der Bar angelangt studierte Harry kurz das Neonlicht über der Eingangstür.  
"Blue Oyster Bar - hier sind wir richtig", stellte er fest.  
Drinnen gab Snape seine Robe an der Garderobe ab und Harry konnte ein leises "Wow!" nicht unterdrücken. Doch er hatte Glück, Snape, unter dessen Robe ein eleganter, schwarzer Anzug mit einem schwarzen Hemd zum Vorschein gekommen war, hatte ihn tatsächlich nicht gehört. Gemeinsam stiegen sie die breite Treppe hinunter und betraten die eigentlichen Räumlichkeiten. Harry war noch nicht oft in Bars oder Nachtclubs gewesen, doch auf den ersten Blick fiel ihm nichts Ungewöhnliches auf. Es gab eine kleine Bühne für diverse Showeinlagen, eine Tanzfläche, abgedunkelte Nischen mit kleinen Tischen und natürlich eine langgezogene Bar.  
"Potter!" peitschte da Snape's Stimme in sein Ohr. "In was für eine Art von Bar haben sie mich geschleppt?"  
Doch genau in diesem Moment war auch Harry der offensichtliche Mangel an Frauen aufgefallen und er errötete leicht. Ob vor Wut oder Scham war ihm selbst nicht ganz klar.  
"Professor, ich habe sie nicht hierher geschleppt. Wenn sie sich erinnern, wartet hier ein Informant auf uns!" zischte er Snape leise zu.   
Ein sich küssendes Männerpärchen schob sich an Harry und Snape vorbei.  
"Na wunderbar", murmelte Snape und Harry glaubte, einen resignierten Unterton heraus zu hören.  
"Warum setzen wir uns nicht einfach an die Bar?" schlug er deshalb vor. Und Snape folgte ihm tatsächlich ohne Widerworte.  
Sie nahmen nebeneinander auf den Barhockern Platz und Harry bestellte Bier für sie beide. Während Harry die ersten Schlucke trank, sah er sich unter gesenkten Wimpern unauffällig im Raum um, ob er schon eine Spur des Informanten entdecken würde. Dabei streifte sein Blick auch Snape, der ihn - so schien es - die ganze Zeit unverwandt angestarrt hatte.  
"Potter, finden sie ihren Schlafzimmerblick etwa der Situation angemessen?" näselte er arrogant und Harry schoss zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend das Blut in die Wangen. Er wusste nicht, was er darauf hätte antworten sollen und so beschränkte er sich darauf, die Schultern zu zucken und die Tanzfläche zu beobachten. Er versuchte dabei möglichst unbeteiligt zu wirken, doch in gewisser Weise erinnerten ihn die tanzenden, maskulinen Körper an einige Quidditch-Siegesfeiern in der Dusche der Gryffindors. Einige verdrängte Bilder tauchten in seinem Kopf auf, die dazu führten, dass ihm langsam warm wurde. Er dachte flüchtig daran ohne Snape nochmal hierher zu kommen, als ihn die Stimme des verhassten Lehrers aus seinen bildhaften Träumen riss.  
"Potter, ich hoffe, Sie vergessen über diesem - Schauspiel - nicht, warum wir eigentlich hier sind", sagte Snape anzüglich.  
War es der Alkohol oder die Erinnerungen? Harry wusste es selbst nicht so genau. Er drehte bei diesen Worten langsam den Kopf zu Snape und stellte fest, dass dessen Gesicht sehr nahe bei seinem war - zweifellos um nahe genug an Harry's Ohr zu sein, damit die ätzende Bemerkung auch bestimmt nicht in dem vorherrschenden Lärm unterging. Harry's leicht entrückter Blick glitt über Snape's Gesicht. Über die schmalen Lippen, die tiefschwarzen Augen und über die dunklen Haare, die von den ersten grauen Strähnen durchzogen wurden. Und Harry fragte sich, warum ihm noch nie aufgefallen war, dass sein ehemaliger Lehrer auf gewisse Weise attraktiv war. Seine Kehle wurde ihm eng und er fragte sich, wie es wohl sein musste, diese allzu nahen, schmalen Lippen zu küssen und... Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf. War er denn wahnsinnig geworden? Snape hasste ihn und er - nun zumindest konnte er Snape nicht besonders gut leiden... Hastig trank er sein Glas leer und stand auf.  
"Nein, das habe ich nicht vergessen, Professor. Aber ich denke auch, es ist etwas zu auffällig wenn wir den ganzen Abend wie festgeleimt an der Bar sitzen. Ich gehe jetzt auf jeden Fall tanzen." Es hatte herausfordernd klingen sollen, doch selbst Harry kam es so vor, als ob der Unterton eher trotzig gefärbt war. Deshalb zog er seine Jeans-Jacke aus und warf sie achtlos auf seinen Barhocker und ging mit raschen Schritten auf die Tanzfläche.  
Der Barkeeper stellte ein weiteres Glas Bier vor Snape, der Harry's Abgang mit starrem Blick verfolgte.  
"Hattet ihr Streit?" mischte sich der Barkeeper ungefragt ein und erntete dafür einen tödlichen Blick aus Snape's Augen.  
"Geht mich ja nichts an", äusserte der Barkeeper achselzuckend. "Aber wenn ich Sie wäre, würde ich diesen Wahnsinnsknaben nicht allzu lange allein lassen. Sind heute ne Menge Raubfische hier, denen so ein leckerer Happen schon schmecken würde." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich weg und überliess Snape seinen finsteren Gedanken. Während Harry tanzte liess ihn Snape nicht aus den Augen. Unablässig verfolgte er jede Bewegung seines ehemaligen Schülers. Unmutig musste er dem Barkeeper recht geben. Aus dem aufsässigen Schüler war ein schlanker, junger Mann geworden, der offensichtlich wusste, was er wollte. Snape musterte die anderen Männer auf der Tanzfläche. Einige waren grösser als Harry, doch Snape hielt nicht viel von körperlicher Überlegenheit. Viele waren muskulöser als Harry, doch Snape hatte nicht sehr viel übrig für Muskeln. Alles in allem war kein anderer Mann in dieser Bar, der auch nur im entferntesten die gleiche Wirkung auf Snape gehabt hätte wie Harry. Der Junge war wirklich verdammt anziehend. Halt! Was hatte er da gerade gedacht? Harry und anziehend? Das konnte nicht sein, weil es nicht sein durfte - und doch... je länger er diese schmalen, kreisenden Hüften betrachtete, desto sicherer würde er sich zu einer unbedachten Handlung hinreissen lassen. "Eine kalte Dusche wäre jetzt nicht schlecht", dachte Snape. "Und hinterher noch ein wenig altmodische Selbstbefriedigung und basta!" Snape wusste, dass es für alle Beteiligten besser wäre, wenn er jetzt den Blick von Harry's Körper abwenden würde, doch er brachte es einfach nicht über sich. Wie hypnotisiert starrte er weiterhin auf die Tanzfläche und beschäftigte sich in Gedanken damit, wie aufregend es wäre, Harry auf lustvolle Art und Weise ein wenig zu demütigen... Snape's Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit amüsierte sich Harry prächtig. Er konnte nicht umhin, die Blicke zu bemerken, die ihm die anderen Männer zuwarfen. Die eine oder andere Hand hatte ihn auch schon wie versehentlich berührt und ein sanftes Prickeln auf Harry's Haut hinterlassen. Schliesslich legte ein blonder, junger Mann einen Arm um Harry's Hüfte und zog ihn unmissverständlich an sich. Doch bevor sich noch dieses gewisse, lustvolle Ziehen zwischen Harry's Beinen einstellen konnte, wurde er hart am Oberarm gepackt und von jemand aus der beginnenden Umarmung gerissen. Wütend sah er sich nach dem Störenfried um und seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als es niemand anders als Snape war.  
"Er gehört mir!" Zischte Snape den blonden Mann an. Harry glaubte nicht richtig zu hören. Was zur Hölle hatte das nun wieder zu bedeuten? Der blonde Mann zog sich hastig zurück, nachdem er eine Kostprobe von Snape's stechendem Blick erhalten hatte.  
Harry starrte Snape immer noch verblüfft an.  
"Finden Sie es eigentlich klug, Potter, auf diese Weise unliebsame Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und so unsere Mission zu gefährden?" fragte Snape mit einem gefährlichen Funkeln in den Augen.  
Harry überlegte, dass für jeden anderen diese Unterhaltung wie ein Streit zwischen Liebhabern aussehen musste. Liebhaber! Das Wort ran ihm mit einem lustvollen Prickeln über den Rücken. Snape und er - er und Snape... ein beunruhigender Gedanke, verstörend und vielleicht gerade deshalb so - aufwühlend?  
"Sie sind doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig, Professor?" fragte er leise. Doch zu seiner weiteren Überraschung brachte ihn Snape nicht auf der Stelle um.  
"Reden Sie keinen Unsinn, Potter. Tanzen Sie lieber, oder wollen Sie noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit erregen", knurrte Snape ihn lediglich an.  
Während dieses Wortwechsels lief die Musik aus und ein neues Lied durchklang den Raum. Es war ein langsames Lied und einige Paare bewegten sich bereits engumschlungen über die Tanzfläche. Snape hielt immer noch Harry's Arm umklammert und Harry zögerte nur eine Sekunde, bevor er seine Hände auf Snape's Schultern legte und sich langsam im Rhythmus der Musik bewegte.  
"Was, zum Teufel tun Sie da, Potter", fauchte Snape ihn an.  
Harry bedachte ihn mit einem unschuldigen Augenaufschlag. "Ich tue nur, was sie mir gesagt haben, Professor. Ich tanze", sagte er langsam und beobachtete, wie sich plötzlich in Snape's Augen etwas veränderte. Und auf einmal war es wieder da, dieses köstliche Ziehen zwischen seinen Beinen. Sein Herz pochte heftig und er fragte sich ernsthaft, warum ihm noch nie aufgefallen war, wie faszinierend diese schwarzen Augen funkelten, wenn kleine Flammen in ihnen zu lodern schienen. Langsam löste Snape seinen Griff um Harry's Arm und legte wie unter einem geheimen Zwang seine Arme um Harry's Hüften, während er sich fragte, wie weit dieser mutige Gryffindor wohl gehen würde...  
  
Harry spürte die Hände auf seinem Rücken und auf seinen Hüften, wie sie sich sanft streichelnd hin und her bewegten. Jede Berührung hinterliess brennende Schauer auf seiner Haut. Die Kehle wurde ihm eng und langsam aber unaufhaltsam bewegte er sich näher auf Snape zu, bis sich ihre Körper fast berührten. Harry's Bedürfnis, seinen Mund auf Snape's schmale Lippen zu pressen wurde übermächtig. "Er wird mich umbringen", wisperte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Und eine zweite Stimme antwortete aufgeregt: "No risk, no fun!"  
Snape beobachtete, wie sich Harry's Kopf langsam ein wenig neigte. "Ob er wohl...", dachte Snape unzusammenhängend und spürte zu seinem eigenen Ärger wie sich seine Lippen automatisch ein wenig teilten. Diese winzige Geste war die letzte Ermunterung, die Harry noch gefehlt hatte. Mit einem leisen, kehligen Seufzen legte er seine Lippen auf Snape's Mund und schloss die Augen. Snape erstarrte für wenige Sekundenbruchteile zu völliger Reglosigkeit, während seine Gedanken durcheinander wirbelten, wie geheimnisvolle Zutaten in einem Kessel. "Er hat es tatsächlich gewagt", dachte er wütend. "Das wird er noch büssen - so einfach einen ehemaligen Lehrer zu verführen, eine Respektsperson... eine... ach zum Teufel damit!" Und er erwiderte Harry's Kuss mit sinnlicher Vehemenz. Seine Zunge stiess gegen Harry's Lippen, die sich dem Eindringling bereitwillig öffneten um sofort sanft daran zu saugen. Heisses Blut rauschte durch Snape's Adern und er presste sich eng gegen den begehrenswerten, jungen Körper. Dabei machte er eine derart faszinierende Feststellung, dass er den Kuss mit einem letzten Zungenschlag beendete.  
Er betrachtete mit funkelnden Augen, den leicht glasigen Blick Harry's.  
"Ich hoffe, Potter, dass das in ihrer Hose nur ihre Geldbörse ist", äusserte er in provokantem Ton mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
Und tatsächlich, Harry's Blick klärte sich etwas und seine Wangen röteten sich leicht. Die Beule jedoch, die sich so nachhaltig gegen Snape's Oberschenkel presste, schien sogar noch ein wenig heisser und härter zu werden. Diese Reaktion brachte Snape auf eine Idee.  
"Potter", flüsterte er drohend, während er sein Bein weiterhin möglichst unauffällig an Harry's Jeans rieb. "Ich habe sie etwas gefragt. Und ich warte immer noch auf eine Antwort. Oder muss ich Ihnen erst Manieren beibringen?"  
Harry biss sich auf die Lippen um ein verräterisches Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, doch das Zucken, das Snape an seinem Oberschenkel spürte, verriet genug. Snape lächelte leicht. Wer hätte das gedacht? Der liebe Harry sehnte sich danach, ein bisschen gemassregelt zu werden.  
"Haben Sie mich verstanden, Potter?" zischte er leise in Harry's Ohr.  
"Ja, Herr Professor", antwortete Harry leicht atemlos und diese Antwort führte nun auch bei Snape zu der erwarteten körperlichen Reaktion. Als Harry dies bemerkte, liess er seine Hände tiefer rutschen, bis sie auf Snape's Hintern auflagen. Dann ergriff er erneut von Snape's Lippen Besitz, während er seinen Unterleib aufreizend gegen dessen stetig wachsende, heisse Schwellung rieb. Snape stöhnte verhalten zwischen Harry's Lippen und löste sich erneut von ihm.  
"Wir dürfen nicht vergessen, warum wir heute abend hier sind", sagte Snape stockend. "Reissen Sie sich zusammen, Potter." Mit dem letzten Rest von Selbstbeherrschung löste Snape den begehrlichen Griff von seinen Pobacken. "Wir warten hier immer noch auf einen Informanten", flüsterte er eindringlich.  
Harry runzelte enttäuscht die Stirn. Dann hellte sich sein Blick wieder etwas auf. "Später?" fragte er schliesslich.  
Wer hätte diesem einzelnen Wort widerstehen können? Ein Wort, das nichts bedeutete und doch so viel verhiess. Snape ganz sicher nicht. Zumindest nicht in dieser Nacht.  
"Später", antwortete er rau. "Später werde ich Sie für ihre Handlungen zur Rechenschaft ziehen, Potter!"  
Diese Worte lösten in Harry wieder ein lustvolles Kribbeln aus, das sich besonders in seiner Körpermitte konzentrierte. Ein Lächeln der Vorfreude huschte über sein Gesicht.  
"Versprochen?" fragte er hartnäckig.  
Snape war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass die Erwartung einen feuchten Fleck zwischen seine Beine gezeichnet hatte.  
"Versprochen?" Er hob sarkastisch eine Augenbraue. "Das verspreche ich Ihnen nicht nur Potter - das schwöre ich Ihnen sogar. Beim Wappen von Slytherin", knurrte er hitzig. Dann zog er Potter mit sich zu einem freien Tisch.  
"Wehe, Sie behalten Ihre Hände nicht bei sich!" zischte Snape Harry an, während sie sich setzten.  
"Jawohl, Herr Professor", hauchte Harry geschmeidig, der längst gemerkt hatte, wie vielversprechend Snape auf diese kleinen Unterwürfigkeiten reagierte. Und auch jetzt wirkte es wieder.  
"Potter, du wirst den Tag bereuen, an dem du geboren wurdest", stiess Snape deutlich erregt hervor.  
Harry enthielt sich einer Antwort. Er gestattete sich lediglich ein zufriedenes Lächeln, während die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf freudig erregt "au ja - au ja" rief.  
  
Doch die Stunden vergingen und noch immer hatte kein Informant mit ihnen Kontakt aufgenommen. Schliesslich rief der Barkeeper ihnen zu, dass die Bar schliessen würde.  
Snape starrte einen Augenblick mit einer Mischung von Verwunderung und Zorn auf die Tischplatte, doch dann sah er auf und sein Blick bohrte sich direkt in Harry's Augen.  
"Nun, Potter. Es sieht so aus, als ob es nun an uns liegen würde, diesen Abend mit einem befriedigenden Abschluss zu krönen." Er hob eine Augenbraue und musterte Harry mit Geringschätzung und einer Spur Neugier. "Denken Sie, dass Ihnen das gelingen wird, Potter?"  
Harry leckte sich über seine trocken gewordenen Lippen. Snape's Worte hatten seine Erregung zum wiederholten Male angefacht.  
"Ich werde mir alle Mühe geben, Ihre Anforderungen zu befriedigen, Herr Professor", antwortete er mit einem lockenden Vibrieren in seiner Stimme.  
Sie standen gleichzeitig auf und verliessen nahezu fluchtartig die Bar. Snape vergass sogar seine Robe wieder abzuholen. Auf der Strasse war niemand zu sehen, deshalb apparierten beide gemeinsam in Snape's Zimmer. Sie schalteten kein Licht an, die Neonlichter auf der Strasse erhellten das Zimmer für ihr Vorhaben völlig ausreichend mit ihren bunten, schattenhaften Lichtreflexen.  
  
"Du weisst noch, was ich vorhin zu dir gesagt habe?" fragte Snape heiser vor unterdrückter Erregung.  
"Ja, Herr Professor", antwortete Harry atemlos vor Verlangen. "Und ich warte sehnsüchtig darauf."  
"Aufsässiger Bengel", knurrte Snape und riss mit einer einzigen Bewegung Harry's T-Shirt der Länge nach auseinander. Einen Moment starrte er atemlos auf die sehnige, glatte Brust, die sich unter Harry's Atemzügen in rascher Folge hob und senkte. Dann legte Snape seine Hände auf diese Brust. Snape spürte Harry's Erschauern und kniff ihn ohne zu überlegen kräftig in die Nippel und zog leicht daran.  
"Na, Potter, wie gefällt dir das", murmelte er halblaut, während Harry ihm seinen Oberkörper entgegen bog und sich ein langgezogener Seufzer seinen Lippen entrang. Snape beugte seinen Kopf und leckte und saugte abwechselnd an Harry's Nippeln, bis diese so hart waren wie Kieselsteine. Snape registrierte mit wachsender Befriedigung, dass die Beule zwischen Harry's Beinen den Reissverschluss seiner Jeans zu sprengen drohte. Spielerisch kratzte er mit seinen Fingernägeln an der Innenseite von Harry's Oberschenkel hinauf, hielt jedoch kurz vor dem Zentrum von Harry's Lust inne. Und Snape traute seinen Ohren nicht, als sich Harry's Kehle tatsächlich ein lustvolles Wimmern entrang.  
"Ich hoffe, das wird dich lehren, in Zukunft besser zu gehorchen, Potter", stöhnte Snape bevor er seinen Mund in Harry's Halsbeuge versenkte.  
"Oh ja..." murmelte Harry, dann kniete er sich vor Snape hin und befreite mit ungeduldigen Fingern Snape's schwellende Männlichkeit aus ihrem viel zu engen Gefängnis. Langsam liess er seine Zunge über das harte Fleisch gleiten, bevor er es begierig zwischen seine Lippen nahm. Snape konnte seine Augen nicht von diesem Anblick losreissen. Die Neonlichter zuckten über Harry's Gesicht und warfen grünliche und rötliche Schatten auf die halbgeschlossenen Augenlider, auf die gespannten Wangen und den geöffneten Mund, der mit seiner Zunge Snape unaussprechlichen Genuss verschaffte.  
Snape liess ihn gewähren, bis er befürchtete, sich nicht mehr länger beherrschen zu können. Seine Hände krallten sich in Harry's Haare und rissen ihn daran wieder in die Höhe.  
"So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon, Potter", reizte er Harry. "Ich bin noch lange nicht mit dir fertig."  
Wieder hörte er statt einer Antwort dieses Wimmern. Es war Musik in seinen Ohren und sein im Moment unbeschäftigtes Körperteil zuckte ekstatisch.  
"Dann wollen wir mal sehen, was du zu bieten hast, Potter." Er hielt ihn auf Armeslänge von sich entfernt. "Na los, zieh dich aus - oder brauchst du eine Sondereinladung?" Snape begleitete seine Worte mit einem knappen Schlag mit der blossen Hand auf Harry's Hintern. Harry's Blick umwölkte sich vor Lust. Snape blieb unter diesem Blick die Luft weg. Noch nie hatte ihn jemand so angesehen! Verdammt! Er war drauf und dran, diesem Jungen mit Haut und Haaren zu verfallen.  
Harry hatte Mühe, Snape's Wunsch nachzukommen. Seine Hände zitterten vor Begierde und er war sich sicher, dass er noch nie in seinem Leben so geil gewesen war. Snape spielte dieses lustvolle Spielchen mit einer Perfektion, die Harry in einen erotischen Taumel versetzte, wie er ihn noch nie erlebt hatte. Schliesslich war es ihm gelungen, das letzte Kleidungsstück abzustreifen und er stand fiebrig bebend vor Snape, der ihn mit seltsam gierigen Blick musterte. Besonders lange verweilte sein Blick auf Harry's hervorstechendstem Körperteil, auf dessen Spitze schon die erste Feuchtigkeit glitzerte. Snape biss sich kurz auf die Lippen um sich wieder kurzzeitig zur Besinnung zu bringen. Er wäre sonst Gefahr gelaufen seine Rolle in diesem faszinierenden Spielchen zu vergessen und vor Harry wie ein brünstiges Tier auf dem Boden herum zu rutschen.  
"Nicht übel, Potter. Gar nicht so übel", sagte er stattdessen. "Komm' her. Du darfst mich entkleiden."  
Heisse Schauer jagten über Harry's Rücken, als er Snape's Hemd aufknöpfte. Er bedeckte die überraschend muskulöse Brust mit hungrigen, gierigen Küssen und fuhr auf diese Weise fort, Snape von seinen Kleidern zu befreien. Snape's verhaltenes Stöhnen feuerte ihn dabei nur noch mehr an. Auch auf Snape's angriffsbereiter Lanze schimmerten nun die ersten verräterischen Tropfen. Genussvoll leckte Harry sie ab und registrierte mit Genugtuung, dass der samtweiche Stahl zuckend nach mehr verlangte. Snape konnte nun nicht mehr warten. Beide waren nackt und mehr als bereit und dort in der Ecke stand ein Bett. Kurz entschlossen packte er Harry und warf ihn auf die Laken. Für einen Moment nahm er dieses Bild in sich auf. Das Bett, der junge Mann, die deutlich sichtbare Erregung, die leicht geöffneten Lippen und der aufgewühlte Blick unter den halb gesenkten Wimpern. Dann legte er sich zwischen Harry's gespreizte Beine und öffnete nun seinerseits den Mund um von dessen Freudenspender Besitz zu ergreifen. Vom ersten Moment, da sich diese feuchte Enge um seinen steifen Schaft schloss und eine bemerkenswert geschickte Zunge rau über sein gereiztes Fleisch zuckte, drehten sich seine Gedanken immer nur um einen Satz: "Mein Lehrer hat meinen Schwanz im Mund!" Und dieser Gedanke allein brachte ihn fast zum explodieren. Zum Glück sah Snape das drohende Unheil voraus und lies von Harry ab. Er zog Harry's Kopf zu sich und küsste ihn hart.  
"Du weisst, was du zu tun hast - nicht wahr, Potter?" So leise Snape auch gesprochen hatte, diese Worte schickten elektrische Stromstösse durch Harry's Körper. Zu viel hatte darin mit geschwungen. Entschlossen drückte Harry seinen ehemaligen Lehrer mit dem Rücken auf die schon beträchtlich zerwühlten Laken. Snape's Augen weiteten sich, als Harry über ihn kroch und sich mit herrlich quälender Langsamkeit über Snape's harten, pochenden Speer schob. Als er ihn in seiner ganzen Länge und Härte in sich aufgenommen hatte, hielt er einen Moment still als ob er auf etwas warten würde.  
"Oh, ja... Harry... bitte", stammelte Snape kaum hörbar. Harry lächelte und fing endlich an, sich auf Snape's Glied zu bewegen - die gierige, pulsierende Lanze in sich hinein zu stossen, immer und immer wieder. Jeder Stoss wurde von Snape's ekstatischem Stöhnen und von Harry's lustvollen Seufzern begleitet. Gleichzeitig massierte er sein eigenes verlangendes Glied. Doch diese Aufgabe wurde ihm allzu bald von Snape's leidenschaftlichen Händen abgenommen. Um beide versank Raum und Zeit. Sie schwammen auf dem dunklen Meer der Sinnlichkeit. Stoss erfolgte auf Gegenstoss. Stöhnende, schweissnasse Körper, getrieben von aufgestautem Verlangen. Doch schliesslich konnte Snape den sich aufbauenden Höhepunkt nicht länger hinauszögern und er entlud sich unter heftigen Stössen eruptionsartig in diesen jungen, willigen Körper. Die heisse Flüssigkeit in seinem Inneren trieben auch Harry über die letzte Schwelle und während er seine Lust hinausschrie, ergoss er sich zuckend in Snape's talentierte Finger.  
  
Bevor der Morgen anbrach hatten sie noch mehrfach ihr Verlangen aneinander gestillt, doch irgendwann hatte Snape dem jugendlichen Überschwang Harry's Einhalt geboten.  
"Liebe mich, aber bring' mich nicht um", hatte er Harry erschöpft gemahnt. Seither lagen sie engumschlungen auf dem völlig zerwühlten Bett.  
"Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum dieser Informant nicht gekommen ist", griff Snape einen Gedanken auf, der ihm einfach keine Ruhe liess.  
"Es reicht doch, dass du gekommen bist", flüsterte Harry anzüglich.  
Snape schenkte ihm einen strengen Blick.  
"Accio Brief", befahl er und Ron Weasley's Brief flatterte ihm in die ausgestreckte Hand. Zweifelnd betrachtete er ihn. Schliesslich murmelte er leise einen Zauberspruch. Harry beobachtet erstaunt, wie die einzelnen Buchstaben auf dem Papier durcheinander torkelten und sich einen neuen Platz suchten.  
Ungläubig studierten zwei Augenpaare den neuen Inhalt des Briefes.  
"Ich wünsche euch einen schönen Valentinstag in New York! Und ich schwöre, wenn dieser Versuch, euch zwei zusammen zu bringen wieder nicht geklappt hat, gebe ich das Kupplergewerbe auf. Euer Ron Weasley."  
Für einen Moment herrschte atemlose Stille.  
"Hundert Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", knurrte Snape und Harry brach in haltloses Lachen aus.  
  
  
  
Ende 


	2. A Real Revenge

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling und Warner.  
  
Eine Copyright-unschädliche Version dieser Geschichte könnt ihr demnächst unter "Rache ist süss" lesen. Da Warner und der Carlsen-Verlag Fanfiction nicht sehr enthusiastisch gegen überstehen, wird diese Story und auch "A Real Valentine" nicht mehr all zu lange online sein. Die copyright-unschlädliche Version hiervon bleibt als "Valentinstag in New York" aber hier archiviert.  
  
Und hier ist auf vielfachen Wunsch einiger LeserInnen der Versuch einer Fortsetzung von "A Real Valentine"  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A Real Revenge  
  
  
Fanfiction by Lorelei Lee  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Es waren gerade Sommerferien in Hogwarts und die Schule war deshalb wie ausgestorben, weshalb dieser Platz für ein Treffen der Hexen und Zauberer gewählt worden war. Harry sass mit vielen anderen Verbündeten, die mit ihm gegen Voldemort gekämpft hatten in der grossen Halle an einem der Haus-Tische. Der Anlass des Treffens war spektakulär genug: Draco Malfoy sass mitten unter ihnen und war entschlossen, seine Eltern zu verraten.  
Doch Harry war einfach nicht bei der Sache. Er lauschte der Befragung nur mit einem halben Ohr, denn ausser einigen Ministeriumsleuten waren natürlich auch alle Hogwarts-Lehrer anwesend. Darunter auch Professor Snape.   
  
Snape, den er seit ihrem Treffen in New York vor einem halben Jahr nicht mehr gesehen hatte, weil schon am nächsten Morgen eine Eule mit einer Nachricht beide zu dringenden, jedoch völlig entgegengesetzten Missionen abberufen hatte. Seither hatte Harry nichts mehr von Snape gehört und er wusste nicht, was er davon zu halten hatte, weshalb er es tunlichst vermied auch nur in dessen Richtung zu blicken. Doch schon allein der Gedanke, dass der Mann, der ihn vor nicht allzu langer Zeit in glühende Ekstase versetzt hatte, sich nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt im gleichen Raum aufhielt, beschleunigte seinen Puls - worüber Harry sich allerdings masslos ärgerte.  
  
Nach einer Zeitspanne, die Harry endlos erschien, wurde die Befragung endlich beendet und die Versammlung löste sich auf. Harry konnte nicht anders, sein Blick verfolgte Snape, wie dieser die Halle verliess. Harry folgte ihm wie in Trance, bis er Snape mit seinen üblichen, wallenden schwarzen Gewändern in seinem Labor verschwinden sah. Benommen starrte er auf die geschlossene Tür, hinter der sich Snape nun befand. Er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie er hierher gekommen war oder was er hier eigentlich wollte. Während er noch versuchte, darüber nach zu denken, drückte er die Türklinke herunter und betrat ohne anzuklopfen das Labor.  
  
Snape sah nur kurz von seinem Kessel auf um zu sehen, von wem er gestört wurde. Als er Harry mit einem knappen Blick erkannt hatte, senkte er seinen Kopf sofort wieder.  
Ohne aufzublicken, fragte er mit unbeteiligter Stimme: "Sie wünschen, Mr. Potter?"  
Mit allem hatte Harry gerechnet, nur nicht mit dieser kalten Gleichgültigkeit. War er verrückt gewesen zu glauben, diese Nacht in New York wäre etwas Besonderes gewesen? Und vor allem, wie sollte er Snape nun anreden, da dieser ihn gerade eben wieder gesiezt hatte? Er zermarterte sich das Gehirn nach einer angemessenen Antwort. Doch schliesslich stammelte er zu seinem eigenen Ärger nur: "Wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen."  
Snape hob seinen Blick für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde von seinem Kessel.  
"In der Tat, Mr. Potter", bestätigte er leicht gelangweilt. "Wenn Sie sonst nichts mehr auf dem Herzen haben, könnten Sie dann bitte diesen Raum wieder verlassen?" fragte er mit ätzendem Ton und abgewandtem Blick.  
Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm soeben jemand mit einem schnellen Ruck den Boden unter den Füssen weggezogen hatte. Auf einmal war er wieder 12 Jahre alt und wurde für eine zu wässrige Schrumpflösung gerügt. Er spürte wie Tränen der Enttäuschung in ihm hochstiegen.  
"Warum hast du mir nie geschrieben?!" brach es schliesslich aus ihm heraus.  
Immerhin wurde er für diesen Ausbruch mit Snape's ungeteilter Aufmerksamkeit belohnt. Die schwarzen Augen suchten Harry's Blick, hielten ihn fest und funkelten so kalt, dass Harry eine Gänsehaut bekam. Er musste sich damals getäuscht haben - in diesen Augen konnte nie dieses sinnliche Feuer gelodert haben, an das er seither fast jede Nacht hatte denken müssen.  
"Für Sie immer noch 'Professor Snape', Mr. Potter", entgegnete Snape scharf. "Und warum hätte ich das tun sollen?" schloss er höhnisch mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Für einen Moment herrschte Stille. Harry versuchte krampfhaft, die aufsteigenden Tränen zurück zu halten. Die schwarzen Augen brannten in seiner Seele. Doch dann sprach Snape weiter.  
"Du hast schliesslich auch nie geschrieben."  
Snape hatte so leise gesprochen, dass sich Harry nicht sicher war, ob er richtig gehört hatte. Snape fixierte Harry immer noch mit seinen Augen und plötzlich litt Harry unter der Einbildung, dass diese Augen verräterisch feucht schimmerten.  
Doch bevor einer der beiden etwas sagen konnte, wurde an die Tür des Labors geklopft und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten geöffnet.  
Harry traute seinen Augen kaum, als niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy durch die Tür trat und seinen Blick kurz und wissend über Harry gleiten liess, bevor er sich an Snape wandte.  
"Professor, sind Sie allein?" fragte er mit seiner üblichen schleimigen Arroganz.  
Harry sah fassungslos zwischen Draco und Snape hin und her. Während Snape Harry's Blick offensichtlich mied, grinste ihm Draco offen triumphierend ins Gesicht. Als Harry verstand, glaubte er sich sofort übergeben zu müssen. Stattdessen raffte er seine restliche Würde zusammen und stiess zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen ein: "Gleich" hervor und verliess rasch das Labor.  
  
Scham und Erniedrigung brannten in seinen Eingeweiden, während er fluchtartig das Schloss verliess und an den See rannte. Weg, nur weg von diesem Ort, an dem Snape und Draco - Draco mit Snape - der Gedanke allein war unerträglich.  
  
Am See angelangt hatte er sich wieder genügend beruhigt um über seine Situation nachzudenken, besonders über Snape's letzte Worte, bevor sie unterbrochen worden waren. Warum eigentlich hatte nicht er zuerst eine Eule an Snape geschickt? Ihm fiel einfach keine vernünftige Antwort darauf ein... ausser dass er sich vor seinem ehemaligen Lehrer nicht zum Narren hatte machen wollen, mit dem was in einem solchen Brief zwangsläufig gestanden hätte. Doch nun hatte er zu lange gezögert und die Gelegenheit war vertan. Draco hatte seinen Platz eingenommen und er konnte nichts mehr dagegen tun. Oder vielleicht doch? Eine wilde Idee keimte in Harry's Gehirn und je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto besser gefiel sie ihm. Er würde sich vielleicht blamieren, vielleicht würde es auch nicht funktionieren, doch nun war sowieso schon alles egal. Merkwürdig angespannt ging Harry zurück zum Schloss.  
  
Dort angekommen, suchte er zuerst das Labor auf, das er vor einer knappe Stunde so überstürzt verlassen hatte. Doch das Labor war leer - was ihn allerdings nicht besonders überraschte. Auf dem Weg zu Snape's Büro, dem zweiten Punkt auf seiner Liste, lief er Remus Lupin über den Weg.  
"Oh, Harry, gut dass ich dich sehe! Ich wollte dich noch etwas Wichtiges fragen..."  
"Keine Zeit", rief Harry ihm über die Schulter zu und stürmte weiter zu Snape's Büro. Doch auch dort war niemand. Harry steuerte den letzten Punkt an, Snape's Zimmer. Dort angelangt, klopfte er ungeduldig an. Kaum wurde ihm die Tür einen Spalt breit geöffnet, stürmte er auch schon in den Raum und sah sich rasch um. Er stand in einem kleinen Raum, der offensichtlich als Arbeitszimmer diente. An der linken Wand hing ein geschlossener Vorhang. Mit einigen langen Schritten war Harry dort und schob den Vorhang mit einer raschen Bewegung beiseite. Dahinter befand sich ein weiterer Raum mit einem leeren und offensichtlich unberührten Bett. Ungestüm drehte sich Harry zu Snape um, der ihn kalt lächelnd mit hochgezogener Augenbraue musterte.  
"Wo ist er?"  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon Sie sprechen, Mr. Potter!" erwiderte Snape in scharfem Ton.  
"Tu' nicht so unschuldig!" stiess Harry mühsam beherrscht hervor. "Ich rede von Draco. Wo hat sich dieser schleimige Slytherin versteckt?!"  
"Mr. Potter! Mässigen Sie sich!" herrschte Snape ihn an. Das kalte Lächeln war wie weggewischt.  
"Du hast jetzt Sendepause!" schrie Harry aufgebracht und zauberte Snape ohne lange zu überlegen einen Knebel aus schwarzem Stoff zwischen die Lippen. Eine weitere Bewegung des Zauberstabs und Snape's Handgelenke waren über seinem Kopf an eine Kette gefesselt, die von der Decke herabhing.  
"Damit der Knebel auch bleibt wo er ist", stellte Harry ungerührt fest. "Und du nicht auf dumme Ideen kommst."  
Langsam ging er auf Snape zu und blieb kurz vor ihm stehen, wobei er ihn kalt musterte. "Du hast dich also dazu entschlossen, mich gegen Draco einzutauschen", sagte er leise. "Ich hoffe, du bereust es nicht schon jetzt. Es würde mich allerdings wirklich interessieren, was er hat, was ich nicht habe - aber vielleicht kannst du mich diesbezüglich aufklären, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin."   
Harry beobachtete zufrieden, welchen Effekt seine kleine Ansprache auf Snape hatte. Zuerst hatte er sich gegen die Fesseln gewehrt und unsinnigerweise an ihren herum gezerrt, doch dann hatte er plötzlich damit aufgehört und Harry mit neuem Interesse gemustert. Und als Harry sich ihm weiter näherte und ihm die lange, schwarze Robe aufknöpfte, konnte er sehen und spüren, dass sich Snape's Brustkorb in rascher Folge hob und senkte. Harry gestattete sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen und fummelte länger als nötig an den Knöpfen herum. Endlich war er damit fertig und schob die Robe beiseite. Was er sah, benahm ihm beinahe den Atem.   
Snape trug unter seiner schlichten Lehrer-Robe tatsächlich ein ärmelloses T-Shirt und eine sehr knappe Jeans - beides natürlich in schwarz. Harry schnalzte leise mit der Zunge und zauberte die störende Robe weg, damit er Snape in Ruhe betrachten konnte und machte dabei eine weitere Entdeckung.  
"Aber da tun sich ja Abgründe auf", spöttelte er leise, während er mit einem Finger sachte über eine rasierte Achselhöhle streichelte. "Du stehst auf Intimrasur?" Er streichelte nun auch die andere Achselhöhle und registrierte mit Befriedigung wie Snape's Augenlider flatterten. "Oder ist Draco derjenige?" stichelte Harry weiter, während er die streichelnden Finger durch seine Zunge ersetzte. Als er diese Aktion abrupt beendete, glaubte er ein enttäuschtes Seufzen durch den Knebel hindurch zu hören.  
"Dann wollen wir unser Überraschungspaket weiter auspacken." Mit diesen Worten zog er Snape's T-Shirt aus der Jeans und schob es ihm bis unter die Achseln in die Höhe. Langsam strich er mit beiden Händen über den makellosen und glatten Oberkörper. Dann zupfte er spielerisch an den Brustwarzen, die bereits wie kleine harte Knospen von der übrigen Haut abstachen.  
"Kein Nippel-Piercing? Du enttäuscht mich", äusserte Harry sarkastisch. Er kniff, zupfte und zog weiter an den Brustwarzen des anderen Mannes, bis dieser mit geschlossenen Augen leise in seinen Knebel stöhnte.  
"Na, also. Geht doch", murmelte Harry halblaut und gab Snape einen leichten Klaps auf die Brust, woraufhin dieser die Augen wieder aufriss. Harry legte einen Finger unter Snape's Kinn.  
"Wage es ja nicht noch einmal, die Augen zu schliessen, solange ich mit dir beschäftigt bin!" zischte er gefährlich leise. Seine Augen hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt. "Hast du das verstanden?"  
Er wartete ab, bis Snape genickt hatte und verpasste ihm dann noch ein paar leichte Schläge auf seine Brust, welche sich ihm mittlerweile einladend entgegenbog, soweit die Fesseln es zuließen. Ein rascher Blick sagte Harry, dass es Zeit war für den nächsten Schritt, denn durch Snape's knappe Jeans zeichnete sich bereits eine deutliche Wölbung ab und auch Harry selbst wurde langsam aber sicher die Hose zu eng. Die ungewöhnliche Situation riss ihn mit sich fort und er streichelte mit der Hand ein paar Mal unbewusst über den Reissverschluss seiner Jeans. Aufgewühlt beobachtete er wie Snape's Blick wie festgeleimt auf seinem Unterkörper klebte, deshalb rieb er noch einige Male über die nun rasch wachsende Beule in seiner Hose.  
"Oder ist es vielleicht das hier?" fragte er heiser, während er sich weiter streichelte. "Siehst du gerne zu? Hat Draco für dich gestrippt und es sich dann selbst gemacht und du hast zugesehen?"  
Snape stöhnte gedämpft auf. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass dieser willige Junge, der in New York sein Bett geteilt hatte derartige Talente in sich barg. Doch er hatte ja auch nie geglaubt, dass er es derart geniessen würde, einem jungen Mann so völlig ausgeliefert zu sein, ohne die geringste Möglichkeit selbst in das Geschehen eingreifen zu können. Seine Nippel brannten immer noch und seine Erektion drückte fast schon schmerzhaft gegen ihr Gefängnis aus Stoff. Es blieb ihm nur zu hoffen, Harry würde sich bald seiner erbarmen, sonst würde er binnen kurzem sicher alles tun, was dieser begehrenswerte junge Körper von ihm verlangen würde. Mit weitaufgerissen Augen beobachtete er wie Harry sein beachtlich angeschwollenes Glied durch den Stoff der Hose hindurch rieb und spürte, wie ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief. Hoffentlich fing er jetzt nicht an zu sabbern.   
Er erfasste nur die Hälfte von dem, was Harry zu ihm sagte, doch es reichte aus, um in seinem Kopf Bilder entstehen zu lassen, die dazu führten, dass ihm noch mehr Blut in die Körpermitte schoss und er wieder in den Knebel stöhnte. Endlich hatte Harry damit aufgehört, seine eigene Erregung noch anzustacheln und widmete sich nun wieder seinem willigen Opfer.  
"Pfui, was soll denn dieser Fleck bedeuten?" fragte er höhnisch und stupste mit einem Finger auf die gewaltige Beule in Snape's Jeans auf der sich tatsächlich ein feuchter Fleck ausbreitete, was diesem ein weiteres Stöhnen entlockte.  
"Dann bist du also tatsächlich nur ein schmutziger, kleiner Voyeur, nicht wahr? Aber das werde ich dir auch noch austreiben."  
Diese Worte jagten Snape heisskalte Schauer über den Rücken und seine Knie gaben nach. Er wäre zweifellos gefallen, wenn die Ketten ihn nicht gehalten hätten. Unwillkürlich schloss er die Augen und erhielt dafür sofort einen harten Schlag auf seinen Hintern.  
"Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen", sagte Harry streng und ein diabolisches Grinsen umspielte diesen anbetungswürdigen Mund. Dann öffnete er rasch die Jeans und streifte sie bis auf Snape's Fussknöchel hinab, wo sie wie eine zusätzliche Fessel wirkten. Endlich befreit, schwang Snape's mittlerweile schmerzhaft steife Männlichkeit nahezu waagrecht vor seinem Körper. Harry musterte sie aufmerksam. Sein Mund wurde langsam trocken und sein eigenes Glied pochte köstlich peinigend im Rhythmus mit seinem rasenden Puls. Doch noch war er nicht fertig mit Snape.  
"Tatsächlich. Intimrasur - und keinerlei Unterwäsche", stellte er deshalb trocken fest um sich selbst zu beruhigen. "Nicht, dass es mich besonders interessieren würde, aber wessen Idee war das eigentlich? Deine? Oder die von Draco, diesem kleine Slytherin-Flittchen?"  
Snape konnte nicht anders - er fixierte Harry mit seinem leicht verschwommen Blick und schloss ganz bewusst die Augen. Dadurch entging ihm natürlich das heisse Flackern in Harry's Augen, doch dessen Reaktion entschädigte ihn mehr als genug dafür. Der erste Schlag liess nicht lange auf sich warten, dann folgten die Schläge auf Snape's Hintern in immer kürzeren Abständen. Snape wand sich ekstatisch in seinen Fesseln. Auf der Spitze seines zum Bersten gefüllten Gliedes glitzerten bereits die ersten Tropfen. Harry sagte währenddessen kein Wort doch sein stossweises, gedämpftes Keuchen war Musik in Snape's Ohren. Der Anblick von Snape's sich langsam rötenden und zuckenden Hintern peitschte Harry bis an die Grenzen des Erträglichen auf. Er würde dies doch schneller beenden müssen, als er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Sein letzter Schlag verwandelte sich deshalb in ein sanftes Tätscheln, während sich die Finger der anderen Hand ihren Weg zwischen Snape's glühende Pobacken suchten. Doch kaum waren seine suchenden Finger an den engen Muskelring gestossen, zogen sich Snape's Hoden krampfhaft zusammen und er kam mit solcher Vehemenz, dass sein heisses Sperma erst in einiger Entfernung auf den Fussboden klatschte.  
Harry starrte wütend auf die Bescherung und sein Schwanz zuckte ärgerlicherweise in Sympathie. Damit war sein Plan so gut wie ruiniert, oder liess er sich vielleicht doch noch retten?  
Er liess seine Hand wo sie war und fasste mit der anderen Hand nach Snape's Brustwarze.  
"Habe ich dir erlaubt abzuspritzen?" flüsterte er gehässig und zog schmerzhaft an der immer noch harten Brustwarze. Snape bäumte sich auf und versuchte gleichzeitig, sich auf Harry's Finger aufzuspiessen. Sein Gehirn hatte sich in eine breiige Masse verwandelt und sein Verlangen war trotz dieses peinlichen und verfrühten Orgasmus noch lange nicht befriedigt. Wie durch einen Nebel nahm er wahr, dass Harry ihn verhöhnte und beschimpfte, weil er zu früh gekommen war, doch die Demütigung störte ihn nicht, im Gegenteil, sein verausgabtes Körperteil regte sich bereits wieder und Snape stöhnte aufmunternd in seinen Knebel.  
"Einfach jämmerlich", stellte Harry verächtlich fest, während er sich krampfhaft bemühte nicht selbst auf der Stelle in seine Hosen zu spritzen, als er feststellte, dass Snape bereits wieder halbsteif war. Dann stiess er mit seinem Finger rücksichtslos zu. Gleichzeitig beschäftigte er sich weiterhin mit Snape's empfindlichen Nippeln und vermied es immer noch konsequent dessen wieder heiss pulsierende Männlichkeit zu berühren. Als Harry einen zweiten Finger hinzufügte verschwamm für Snape alles in einem Nebel endloser Geilheit. So gut es ging bog er sich diesen elektrisierenden Eindringlingen entgegen. Seine einzige Sorge war nur noch, dass sein anbetungswürdiger Folterknecht ihn wieder verlassen würde, bevor er... weiter kam er nicht, denn in diesem Moment hatte Harry seine Finger zurück gezogen und hatte sich von Snape entfernt. Snape zitterte in seinen Fesseln vor unerfülltem Verlangen. Schliesslich trat Harry wieder in sein Blickfeld. Er war immer noch angezogen, doch der Reissverschluss seiner Hose war geöffnet und gab den Blick auf seinen angriffsbereiten Speer frei. Langsam streichelte er sich mit der rechten Hand selbst und geilte sich an Snape's hungrigen Blicken noch zusätzlich auf.   
"Ich werde jetzt den Knebel entfernen. Dann darfst du betteln", sagte er kalt, doch mit einem heissen Glitzern in den Augen. "Wenn mir gefällt, wie du bettelst, dann bekommst du was du wolltest. Wenn nicht, dann werde ich mich selbst befriedigen und du darfst nur dabei zu sehen." Doch an diese letzte Möglichkeit hätte Harry selbst nie im Traum gedacht. Egal worum Snape betteln würde und wie er es tun würde, er würde Snape bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit durchficken. Mit einer Handbewegung von Harry verschwand der Knebel. Snape leckte sich benommen über die Lippen, doch er war bereits zu aufgewühlt um darüber nachzudenken, was Harry da von ihm verlangte. Um Befriedigung zu erhalten hätte er in diesem Moment alles getan.  
"Bitte fick' mich, reiss mir den Arsch auf, steck ihn ganz tief rein..." stammelte er unzusammenhängend.  
Weiter kam er nicht, der Knebel war wieder zwischen seinen Lippen, doch seine restliche Kleidung und die Fesseln waren verschwunden.  
"Auf die Knie", kommandierte Harry rau. "Mach' die Beine breit - ja so ist es gut, und jetzt hältst du mit beiden Händen deinen Hintern auseinander - Perfekt."  
Snape kauerte auf dem Boden und stützte sich auf seine rechte Schulter als er spürte, wie etwas gegen seinen zuckenden Hintern drückte. Leise wimmerte er in seinen Knebel, als Harry mit einem Ruck zustiess und seinen harten Schwanz tief in Snape begrub. Er wartete nicht, bis Snape sich daran gewöhnt hatte, sondern stiess sofort wild und tief zu. Snape's Hoden kochten und sein pralles Glied zuckte ihm Takt mit Harry's ungezügelten Bewegungen. Harry, der nun endlich am Ziel war, hatte sich nach der ersten Aufregung wieder halbwegs im Griff und stiess mit langen, harten, aber gleichmässigen Stössen in Snape's gieriges Loch. Doch als er nach vorne griff und an Snape's Brustwarzen zupfte hielt sein williges Opfer nicht mehr länger durch. Schmerzhaft und erlösend zugleich entlud sich Snape's aufgestaute Geilheit in einem zweiten, heftigen und ungemein befriedigenden Orgasmus. Während er seine Lust in seinen durchweichten Knebel stöhnte, zuckten sein Muskeln konvulsisch um Harry's harten Schwanz, der sich nicht mehr länger beherrschen konnte und sich explosionsartig in Snape ergoss.  
  
Erst einige Zeit später nahm Harry Snape den Knebel ab und sah ihn fragend an.  
"Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?" fragte er leise.  
Erschöpft und befriedigt nahm Snape Harry in seine Arme.  
"Nun, als Erstes sollten wir morgen nach Hogsmeade um für jemanden ein besonders schönes Geschenk zu besorgen."  
Harry runzelte verblüfft die Stirn. "Für wen denn? Für Ron etwa?"  
"Das wäre natürlich auch eine Möglichkeit, aber ich dachte allerdings an Mr. Draco Malfoy."  
"Wie kannst du ausgerechnet jetzt wieder von Draco anfangen!" rief Harry zornig.  
"Wir sind ihm sehr zu Dank verpflichtet, mein Lieber. Ohne ihn wärst du jetzt nicht hier."  
"Soll das etwa heissen, dass du das die ganze Zeit geplant hattest?" Harry wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte.  
"Nicht die ganze Zeit, das nicht - aber ich habe ihm einige besondere Zaubertränke versprochen, wenn er uns in einem geeigneten Moment unterbricht und dabei auch noch einen gewissen Eindruck bei dir hinterlässt."  
"Aber wozu das alles? Wir hätten doch auch ohne ihn..."  
"Bist du dir da so sicher? Wir waren nicht einmal fähig dem anderen einen simplen Brief zu schreiben. Ich wollte durch Draco eine Reaktion in dir auslösen. Dass du allerdings gleich so vielversprechend reagieren würdest, konnte ich ja nicht ahnen. Wir sollten das bei Gelegenheit einmal vertiefen." Snape lächelte zufrieden.  
"Ihr Slytherins seid einfach alle unmöglich!" rief Harry aufgebracht, bevor er mit einem besonders nachdrücklichen Kuss zum Schweigen gebracht wurde.  
  
****************  
Puh! Das war's erstmal. Wie ihr vielleicht gemerkt habt, habe ich mir durch das Auftauchen von Remus Lupin ein Hintertürchen für eine letzte Fortsetzung offen gelassen. Die Trilogie wäre dann vollständig.  
Aber den dritten Teil schreibe ich nur wenn's wirklich gewünscht ist!  
(Ja, ich weiss, das ist mal wieder Erpressung...)  
;-) 


	3. A Real Love

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling und Warner.  
  
Eine Copyright-unschädliche Version dieser Geschichte könnt ihr demnächst unter "Was ist Liebe" lesen. Da Warner und der Carlsen-Verlag Fanfiction nicht sehr enthusiastisch gegen überstehen, wird diese Story und auch "A Real Valentine" und "A Real Revenge" nicht mehr all zu lange online sein. Die copyright-unschädlichen Versionen hiervon bleiben als "Valentinstag in New York" und "Rache ist süss" aber hier archiviert.  
  
Und hier ist auf vielfachen Wunsch einiger LeserInnen der Versuch einer Fortsetzung von "A Real Valentine" und "A Real Revenge".  
  
Vielen Dank für die Reviews (man könnte süchtig werden nach den Dingern), allerdings wird's wohl nie einen Dreier mit Snape, Harry und Draco geben... da bin ich irgendwie altmodisch ;-)  
Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht allzu sehr enttäuscht!  
Es dauert diesmal auch ein bisschen, bis die Geschichte in Fluss kommt, aber irgendwie reizte mich Idee von der verhinderten Liebe.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A Real Love  
  
  
Fanfiction by Lorelei Lee  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Verhalten lächelnd betrat Harry den Speisesaal in Hogwarts. Das Schuljahr hatte gerade angefangen und die Haustische füllten sich allmählich. Langsam schritt Harry durch die Reihen auf den Lehrertisch zu. Dumbledore hatte ihn entdeckt und winkte ihm freudig zu, er solle näher treten. Auch Remus war da und nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.  
Harry hoffte von Herzen, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte...  
  
Snape und er waren damals am nächsten Tag tatsächlich nach Hogsmeade gegangen und hatten Geschenke für Draco und Ron eingekauft. Als sie abends wieder das Schloss betraten, hatte Remus bereits auf Harry in dessen Zimmer gewartet.  
"Remus", hatte Harry überrascht ausgerufen. "Was willst du denn hier?"  
"Ich habe hier auf dich gewartet, weil ich dich etwas sehr Wichtiges fragen muss", hatte Remus geantwortet. "Ich hatte dich eigentlich schon gestern fragen wollen, aber da warst du wohl zu beschäftigt", hatte er nicht unfreundlich gesagt. Ein feines Lächeln hatte seine müden Züge erhellt, und Harry kam nicht umhin sich zu fragen, wieviel Remus wohl wusste oder zumindest ahnte.  
"Und das wäre?" hatte Harry deshalb schlicht gefragt.  
"Wie du weißt, unterrichte ich nun schon seit zwei Jahren wieder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, aber ich möchte das nicht ewig machen. Ich muss auch zugeben, dass es mir allmählich ein wenig zu viel wird. Meine Gesundheit ist nicht die Beste", hatte Remus geantwortet.  
"Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?"  
"Ich habe bereits mit Dumbledore gesprochen und er ist von der Idee sehr angetan." Remus hatte eine kleine Pause gemacht und Harry sehr eindringlich in die Augen gesehen. "Ich möchte, dass du mein Assistenz-Lehrer wirst."  
Zuerst hatte Harry natürlich protestiert, hatte von seiner mangelnden Erfahrung gesprochen, von seinem jugendlichen Alter, von seiner Unfähigkeit zu unterrichten, doch dann hatte Remus seinen letzten Trumpf ausgespielt.  
"Du musst deshalb nicht zwangsläufig meine Nachfolge antreten, wenn ich mich aus dem Lehrerberuf zurück ziehe, aber bis dahin könntest du die ganze Zeit in Hogwarts sein." Er hatte Harry unter seinen Wimpern hindurch gemustert. "Ich könnte mir denken, dass sich jemand sehr darüber freuen würde", hatte er noch hinzugesetzt und Harry hatte nicht vermeiden können, dass ihm eine sanfte Röte in die Wangen stieg. Schliesslich hatte er zugestimmt.  
  
  
Mittlerweile waren einige Wochen vergangen, in denen er und Snape einen regen Briefwechsel unterhalten hatten und sich auch einige Male in Hogsmeade getroffen hatten. Doch Harry hatte ihm nichts von der Assistenten-Stelle erzählt, weil er ihn damit hatte überraschen wollen. Nun befielen ihn auf ein Mal leise Zweifel. Dennoch trat er vor Dumbledore um ihn zu begrüssen und nahm an dessen Seite am Lehrertisch Platz. Einige Lehrer fehlten noch und auch die Haustische waren noch nicht voll besetzt. Auch Snape war noch nicht da. Harry unterhielt sich halbherzig mit Madam Hooch, während seine Gedanken ganz woanders waren. Da betrat Snape den Saal. Harry erblickte ihn im selben Moment, in dem Snape Harry erkannte. Ein leichtes Zucken seines rechten Mundwinkels war die einzige Reaktion, die Snape zeigte, bevor er sich ans andere Ende des Lehrertisches setzte. In diesem Augenblick stand auch Dumbledore schon auf und begrüsste alle Anwesenden. Harry musste sich so konzentrieren um nicht die ganze Zeit in Snape's Richtung zu starren, so dass er die Hälfte von Dumbledore's Rede gar nicht mitbekam. Erst als er seinen Namen hörte, fand er wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  
"... hat sich freundlicherweise bereit erklärt unseren verdienten Lehrer Remus Lupin ein wenig zu entlasten."  
Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass eine Reaktion von ihm erwartet wurde und so setzte er ein Lächeln auf und nickte freundlich in die Runde. Begeisterter Beifall brandete auf und Harry entging deshalb völlig, dass Snape ihn für einen kurzen Moment mit funkelnden Augen taxierte. Tatsächlich hatte es niemand bemerkt - niemand ausser Remus.  
  
Nach dem Essen bat Dumbledore alle Lehrer noch ins Lehrerzimmer um Harry ausgiebig in ihren Reihen zu begrüssen und um die Stundenpläne noch ein letztes Mal durchzusprechen, die morgen an die Schüler verteilt werden sollten. Gerade als Harry die zahlreichen guten Wünsche seiner neuen Kollegen entgegen nahm stürmte Snape in das Lehrerzimmer. Die Tür flog weit zurück, bis sie mit einem lauten Knall gegen die Wand prallte. Alle Gespräche verstummten augenblicklich und viele entsetzte Augenpaare ruhten auf Snape, der im Türrahmen stehen geblieben war und mit kaltem Blick die Menge absuchte, bis er Harry gefunden hatte.  
Harry erwiderte den Blick und schluckte trocken. Obwohl er wusste, dass dieser Blick nichts Gutes verhiess, war Snape's Anblick verdammt sexy. Dessen Augen funkelten böse, die Wangen waren vor Zorn leicht gerötet und die Hände hatte er in die Hüften gestemmt, während seine schwarze Robe immer noch leicht um ihn wogte.  
Für einen Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen, doch dann brach der Orkan los.  
Snape stürzte sich auf Harry, packte ihn am Kragen seiner Robe und presste ihn an die nächstliegende Wand. Entsetzte und empörte Aufschreie begleiteten diese Aktion, doch Snape liess sich nicht beirren.   
"Du hinterlistige Schlange", zischte Snape aufgebracht. "Du weißt genau, wie lange ich auf diese Stelle gewartet habe! Aber wozu den alten Snape fragen, wenn man doch den jungen, heldenhaften Harry Potter haben kann!" schrie er wütend. "Wie lange basteln du und dieser Werwolf schon an diesem Plan um mich - wieder mal - auszubooten?!" Snape verstärkte noch seinen ohnehin schon harten Griff an Harry's Robe und Harry bekam langsam aber sicher Atemprobleme. Er hatte Snape noch nie so wutentbrannt erlebt.  
"Was ist?! Hat der grosse Harry Potter es nicht mehr nötig, mir eine Antwort zu geben?!" Snape schüttelte Harry heftig und Harry konnte einen Schmerzenslaut nicht unterdrücken, weil er sich dabei auf die Zunge gebissen hatte. Dies schien Snape wieder halbwegs zur Besinnung zu bringen, denn er liess Harry abrupt los.  
"Ich hoffe, du und der Werwolf habt noch viel Freude aneinander", sagte er giftig und verliess das Lehrerzimmer ohne jemand eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
Unbemerkt von den anderen Lehrern, die sich alle auf Harry stürzten, verliess auch Remus das Lehrerzimmer.  
Während Harry immer wieder beteuerte, dass er Snape nichts nachtrage und er sich auch durchaus wohlfühle, betrat Remus ohne anzuklopfen Snape's Büro.  
  
"Was willst du denn hier?" fauchte Snape ihn zähneknirschend an.  
"Netter Auftritt - gerade eben. Wirklich, sehr gelungen", entgegnete Lupin ruhig.  
"Auf deine Meinung lege ich keinen Wert", grollte Snape.  
"Ich kann mich erinnern, dass das einmal anders war", sagte Lupin sanft und setzte sich Snape gegenüber an die andere Seite des Schreibtisches und blickte versonnen in den erloschenen Kamin.  
Snape's Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.  
"Was soll das heissen?" fragte er misstrauisch.  
"Du weißt sehr gut, was das heisst, Severus." Lupin blickte immer noch in den Kamin, weshalb er auch nicht sah, wie Snape bei diesen Worten leicht zusammen zuckte.  
"Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, bist du gerade dabei, den gleichen Fehler zum zweiten Mal zu machen", fuhr Lupin versonnen fort.  
"Ich weiss wirklich nicht, wovon du redest", behauptete Snape stur.  
"Dann werde ich dein Gedächtnis wohl etwas auffrischen müssen." Lupin drehte sich um und sah Snape direkt in die Augen.   
"Hast du tatsächlich vergessen, wie sehr du dich von mir angezogen gefühlt hast, bis zu diesem verhängnisvollen Abend an dem Sirius dir diesen unverzeihlichen Streich gespielt hat? Oder hast du es nur verdrängt - wie so vieles?" fragte Lupin mit weicher Stimme.  
Snape's Kopf fühlte sich seltsam leer an und das Blut rauschte ihm in den Ohren, als die Bilder dieser längst vergangen Jahre vor seinem inneren Auge vorbeizogen.  
Unwillig schüttelte er den Kopf.  
"Das hat hiermit überhaupt nichts zu tun."  
"Wirklich nicht?" Lupin lachte leise, doch es war kein spöttisches Lachen. Etwas anderes schwang darin mit. "Ich dagegen finde die Parallelen äusserst ins Auge springend. Du lässt jemanden, den du gern hast, für etwas büssen, wofür er nichts kann. Harry und du, ihr..."  
"Da ist nichts mit Harry und mir!" unterbrach ihn Snape aufbrausend.  
"Lüg' mich nicht an, Severus", tadelte Lupin sanft. "Ich merke immer wenn du lügst, das weißt du doch. Was dich und Harry angeht kannst du jedenfalls unbesorgt sein, ich glaube nicht, dass noch jemand ausser mir etwas gemerkt hat." Wieder huschte dieses feine Lächeln über das Gesicht des Werwolfs. "Das gehört zu den wenigen Vorteilen, die ich aus meiner Lebensform ziehen kann. Ich merke immer, wenn was in der Luft liegt."  
"Wenn du jetzt alles gesagt hast, was du auf dem Herzen hattest, dann kannst du jetzt ja wieder gehen", entgegnete Snape kalt und stand auf.  
Lupin seufzte und stand ebenfalls auf. Er ging aber nicht zur Tür, sondern trat vor Snape, bis sich ihre Körper fast berührten.  
"Ich habe dich einmal sehr geliebt, Severus", flüsterte Lupin melancholisch und Snape überlief es bei diesen Worten heiss und kalt. "Ich habe damals sehr gelitten, als du dich nach diesem unseligen Streich von mir abwandest. Ich wollte dir schon immer sagen, dass ich nichts damit zu tun hatte, aber erst hast du mir keine Gelegenheit dazu gegeben und später dann war ich sicher, dass du mir nicht geglaubt hättest." Lupin lächelte traurig. "Und dann war es zu spät - für uns."  
"Warum erzählst du mir das jetzt?" fragte Snape mit rauer Stimme.  
"Damit es für dich und Harry nicht auch zu spät ist", sagte Lupin eindringlich. "Lass ihn nicht für etwas büssen, was vor über zwanzig Jahren passiert ist. Er hat dich nicht hintergangen. Ich habe ihm die Stelle angeboten, ich habe Dumbledore davon überzeugt, weil ich mir sicher war, dass es für dich gut wäre, wenn du ihn in deiner Nähe hättest. Harry hat auch erst zugestimmt, als ich ihm diesen besonderen Aspekt auf diplomatische Art und Weise etwas deutlicher gemacht habe. Ich dachte, dass Harry dir wichtiger wäre, als Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu unterrichten. Ich werde sowieso nie verstehen, warum du immer so scharf darauf warst. Du bist ein Genie wenn es um Zaubertränke geht, warum bleibst du nicht einfach dabei?"  
Snape hatte mehrmals zu einer Erwiderung angesetzt, doch Lupin hatte sich über dieses Thema derart ereifert, dass er nicht zu Wort gekommen war. Und jetzt, wo Lupin endlich fertig war, wusste er nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte.  
"Ich werde darüber nachdenken", sagte er schliesslich. Lupin nickte zufrieden und wandte sich zum Gehen, doch Snape hielt ihn auf.  
"Remus?"  
Langsam drehte sich Lupin wieder um.  
"Ja?"  
"Hast du damals wirklich gewusst, wie ich... wie ich für dich..." Snape fand einfach nicht die richtigen Worte.  
"Ich war in dich verliebt und ich wusste auch, dass du in mich verliebt warst - das ist richtig", antwortete Lupin wehmütig. "Ich dachte damals nur, ich sollte dir den ersten Schritt überlassen - doch dann hat dir Sirius diesen Streich gespielt und es war vorbei, bevor es angefangen hatte. Es hätte schön sein können, Severus."  
Langsam beugte Lupin sich vor und küsste Snape leicht auf die Wange.  
Snape berührte flüchtig Lupin's Gesicht und musterte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Sehnsucht, Abschied und Bedauern.  
"Ja, das hätte es", bestätigte er leise.  
Dann war er wieder allein. Lupin war gegangen.  
Snape setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch und dachte lange nach. Über sich, über Lupin, über Harry, seine Lehrertätigkeit, über vertane Chancen und über die wirklich wichtigen Dinge im Leben - in seinem Leben.  
  
Gegen Mitternacht hatte er sich zu einem Entschluss durchgerungen und verliess sein Büro. Lautlos huschte er durch die verlassenen Gänge zu dem Zimmer der bisherigen Vgddk-Lehrer. Er hoffte, dass Harry nun dieses Zimmer bewohnen würde. Als er angekommen war drückte er vorsichtig auf die Türklinke, die zu seiner Überraschung nachgab. Vorsichtig trat er ein und schob die Tür wieder ins Schloss. Das Zimmer dahinter war stockdunkel.  
"Harry?" flüsterte er leise in die Dunkelheit.  
In einem Sessel vor dem Fenster bewegte sich ein Schatten.  
"Severus?" fragte eine leise Stimme hoffnungsvoll zurück.  
Doch Snape konnte diese Frage kaum bejahen, da flog ihm schon der Schatten um den Hals und presste sein Gesicht an Snape's Halsbeuge.  
Snape umarmte erleichtert den jungen Körper und drückte ihn fest an sich.  
"Warum sitzt du denn hier im Dunkeln?" fragte er leise.  
"Ich habe auf dich gewartet. Ich habe so gehofft, dass du kommst", murmelte Harry zurück und umklammerte Snape, als wollte er ihn nie wieder los lassen.  
Snape hob mit einer Hand Harry's Kinn an und küsste ihn mit verzweifelter Intensität. Dabei stellte er fest, dass Harry's Lippen überraschend salzig schmeckten. Überrascht drehte er Harry's Gesicht in das fahle Licht des Mondes und da sich seine Augen schon an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, sah er die teilweise getrockneten Tränenspuren auf Harry's Wangen.  
"Warum hast du geweint?" wollte er wissen.  
"Ich hatte Angst, dass du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst", nuschelte Harry undeutlich. "Es war eine dumme Idee von mir, die Stelle anzunehmen. Aber ich habe gar nicht daran gedacht, dass du die ganzen Jahre genau diese Stelle haben wolltest. Ich habe sie nur angenommen, weil ich dann immer bei dir sein kann. Es tut mir leid."  
Snape griff dieses Geständnis mehr ans Herz, als er jemals zugegeben hätte. Noch nie hatte sich jemand in seinem ganzen Leben solche Gedanken über ihn gemacht.  
"Wenn sich hier einer entschuldigen sollte, dann wohl ich", erwiderte er stockend. Dann nach einer kurzen Pause, in der er sanft über Harry's Haare gestreichelt hatte, fuhr er fort: "Willst du wirklich bei mir bleiben?" fragte er leise. Unsicherheit und Ungläubigkeit schwang in seinen Worten mit.  
"Ja, Severus. Das will ich", antwortete Harry mit fester Stimme. Dann nahm er Snape's Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und küsste diese schmalen Lippen, die sich ihm bereitwillig öffneten, während sich Snape's Kehle ein Laut zwischen Seufzen und Schluchzen entrang.  
Immer wieder wanderten ihre Lippen über das Gesicht des anderen, um Augen, Nase und Ohren mit sanften Küssen zu streicheln, bis sich ihre Lippen wieder fanden und ihre Zungen miteinander verschmolzen.  
Alle ihre bisherigen Zusammenkünfte waren von ungezügelter Lust und wildem Verlangen geprägt gewesen, doch diesmal war alles anderes. Zum ersten Mal nahmen sie sich Zeit um den Körper des anderen gründlich zu erforschen und zu liebkosen. Längst hatten sie angefangen, die Kleider, die sie zunehmend behinderten abzustreifen, doch immer noch war ihr Liebesspiel von Zärtlichkeit geprägt. Das fahle Mondlicht streichelte über ihre nackten Oberkörper, während es ihm sanfte Lippen, feuchte Zungen und tastende Fingerspitzen gleich taten.  
Nur ganz allmählich wurden ihre Küsse heftiger, die Hände fordernder. Bald hatten sie die letzten Kleidungsstücke abgelegt und sassen zusammen auf Harry's Bett.  
Snape sass mit gespreizten Oberschenkeln auf seinen Fersen und Harry, der ihn eng umschlungen hielt, hockte in der gleichen Stellung hinter ihm. Langsam führte er seine Hände über Snape's Oberkörper, bis hinunter in seinen Schoss. Behutsam umschloss er mit einer Hand Snape's halb steifes Glied, während er mit der anderen Hand über seine Brust streichelte und mit seinen Zähnen spielerisch an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberte.  
Zu Harry's Freude reagierte Snape sehr positiv auf diese Zärtlichkeiten, denn die Art, wie er seinen Kopf zurückbog, ihn auf Harry's Schulter ruhen liess und abwechselnd seufzte oder Ermunterungen in Harry's Ohr flüsterte liess keinen anderen Schluss zu.  
Es war erregend zu sehen und zu fühlen, wie sehr sich der strenge und unnahbare Lehrer in die Liebkosungen des jungen Mannes fallen liess. Snape's Nähe und seine lustvollen Seufzer führten mit der Zeit dazu, dass auch Harry's Körper sehr zufriedenstellend reagierte. Vorsichtig rückte er noch ein wenig näher an Snape, wobei er seine Position geringfügig änderte, doch nun konnte er seinen heissen Schaft in seiner ganzen Länge gegen Snape's Rücken pressen.  
Snape fühlte das heisse Fleisch auf seiner Haut und er zuckte in Harry's Hand. Langsam fing er an, sich an Harry zu reiben, bis Harry stöhnend an Snape's Halsbeuge saugte. Elektrisierende Schauer rannen durch Snape's Körper und er stiess unbewusst immer heftiger in Harry's schmiegsame Hand.  
"Nicht so schnell, Severus", flüsterte Harry schliesslich mit rauer Stimme dicht an seinem Ohr. "Leg' dich einfach hin und lass' mich...", murmelte Harry zwischen leichten Küssen, die er überall auf Snape's Körper verteilte, während er ihn sanft auf die Matratze drückte. Dann leckte er langsam und genüsslich über Snape's pulsierenden Pfahl, während dieser sich stöhnend unter diesen sinnlichen Lippen wand. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit ersetzte Harry seine Lippen durch seine eigene, pochende Erektion und rieb sie langsam an Snape's heisser Männlichkeit. Snape richtete seinen Oberkörper auf, fing Harry's Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss und drückte nun seinerseits seinen Geliebten mit dem Rücken auf die Laken. Harry erschauerte wollüstig, während Snape weiter ihre pulsierenden Körperteile aneinander rieb und gleichzeitig behutsam seine Finger in den Körper des jungen Mannes schob. Vorsichtig weitete er den Eingang, bis er drei Finger problemlos einführen konnte und Harry sich den Eindringlingen immer heftiger entgegen streckte.  
"Oh, jaaaa - Severus... das ist - jaaa... ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus...", stammelte Harry zusammenhanglos.  
Snape liess sich das nicht zwei Mal sagen. Er winkelte Harry's Beine leicht an und drang so langsam in Harry ein, dass dieser glaubt, vor Ungeduld und Lust den Verstand zu verlieren. Als er sein hartes Fleisch vollständig im Körper seines Geliebten vergraben hatte, hielt er inne. Auf Harry's enormer Erektion glitzerten bereits die ersten Tropfen. Sanft streichelte er mit seinen Fingern darüber und verteilte die klare Flüssigkeit gleichmässig auf dem stahlharten Samt, was Harry wieder jenes sinnliche Wimmern entlockte, bei dem Snape jedes Mal die Knie weich wurden.  
"Bitte...", flüsterte Harry heiser und Snape beendete die süsse Qual.  
Harry schlang ekstatisch die Beine um Snape und presste ihn noch enger an sich. Sein Geliebter füllte ihn vollständig aus und hob ihn in den siebten Himmel. Snape liess sich viel Zeit. Er wollte diesen Akt bis in die letzte Einzelheit auskosten. Auch wenn es ihn alle Selbstbeherrschung kostete, die er aufbringen konnte, beschleunigte er den Rhythmus seiner Bewegungen nicht. Nur gelegentlich stiess er etwas tiefer zu um dann einen kurzen Moment inne zu halten und dann - und nur dann streichelte er sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über Harry's zum Bersten gefülltes Glied bis Harry nur noch heiser seinen Namen flüsterte. Doch schliesslich hielt Harry es nicht länger aus und als Snape mit einigen besonders tiefen Stössen seine Prostata aufs Erregendste reizte, versank er in den dunklen Tiefen eines heftigen Orgasmus. Snape's eiserner Griff schloss sich um Harry's zuckendes Körperteil und während er zu sah, wie die heisse Flüssigkeit auf den Oberkörper seines Geliebten spritzte, spürte er wie sich dessen enge Muskeln hart um seine Erektion krampften. Snape warf seine Selbstbeherrschung über Bord und stiess nun tief und heftig in den zitternden Körper, bis er das Zucken eines nahenden Höhepunkts spürte und während er sich mit einem letzten Stoss heiss in seinen Geliebten ergoss, versank die Welt in einem ekstatischen Wirbel.  
  
  
Als beide wieder halbwegs zu Atem gekommen waren, kuschelte sich Harry eng an Snape.  
"Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich dich liebe?" fragte er leise in die Dunkelheit.  
"Ich schätze, nach heute nacht habe ich eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon", antworte Snape mit einem leichten Lächeln in der Stimme. "Aber ich bin froh, dass es so ist - denn ich liebe dich auch."  
Snape hauchte einen Kuss auf Harry's weiche, nachgiebige Lippen.  
"Ich glaube, das ist der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft", sagte Snape gedehnt und Harry kicherte leise in Snape's Armbeuge.  
"Ich weiss nie, ob ich dir einen Klaps geben oder dich küssen soll, wenn du so dramatisch wirst", überlegte Harry provokant.  
"Warum probierst du nicht einfach beides..." flüsterte Snape mit sinnlich heiserer Stimme.  
  
  
Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang ging Remus Lupin an Harry's Zimmertür vorbei. Er konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen und blieb kurz davor stehen. Schliesslich fing sein hochsensibles Gehör leises Stöhnen und Seufzen von zwei verschiedenen Stimmen auf und er lächelte.  
Dann ging er weiter. Doch ein Gedanke liess ihn nicht los:  
"Ob es die Gryffindors wohl zukünftig etwas leichter haben werden mit Snape?"  
  
  
****************  
Tja... damit wäre die Trilogie also vollständig. Aber irgendwie machen diese Slash-Geschichten genauso süchtig wie Reviews.  
Was würdet ihr von folgender Story halten: Klassentreffen in Hogwarts, wobei sich der liebe Harry und der liebe Draco etwas "näher" kommen und dabei von Snape und Sirius beobachtet werden?  
Ich bitte um Eure Meinung!  
Vielleicht wird aus der Gedankenspielerei dann noch eine richtige Fanfic...  
  
Wenn ihr allerdings darauf besteht, könnte man aus der "A Real..."-Trilogie vielleicht auch eine Miniserie machen... Dabei bräuchte ich allerdings dann Ideen oder Wunsch-Pairings oder Wunsch-Szenarios von euch... denn diesbezüglich hat meine Muse ihre Küsse schon ziemlich verbraucht!  
  
Also:  
Eure Meinung ist mir wichtig!!! 


	4. A Real Memory

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling und Warner.  
  
Eine Copyright-unschädliche Version dieser Geschichte könnt ihr demnächst unter "Wenn der Lehrer mit dem Schüler" lesen. Da Warner und der Carlsen-Verlag Fanfiction nicht sehr enthusiastisch gegen überstehen, wird diese Story nicht all zu lange online sein. Die copyright-unschädlichen Versionen hiervon bleiben aber hier archiviert.  
  
Die Reviews haben mich in der Ansicht bestärkt, dass es mit einer Trilogie einfach nicht getan ist. Ausserdem hat mich Remus einfach nicht losgelassen... Geht das denn, das der arme, edle Werwolf allein bleibt? Nee, ne?!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A Real Memory  
  
  
Fanfiction by Lorelei Lee  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lupin lag gedankenverloren auf der Couch in seinem Zimmer in Hogwarts und erholte sich von den Nachwirkungen der letzten Vollmondnacht, die nun allerdings schon drei Tage zurück lag.  
"Ich werde langsam zu alt für diesen Werwolf-Quatsch", dachte er bei sich und lächelte grimmig. Da hörte er ein verhaltenes Klopfen an seiner Tür.  
"Herein!" rief Lupin, der dankbar für jede Ablenkung war. Doch zu seiner Überraschung betrat Snape den Raum.  
"Ich habe dir einen Stärkungstrank gebracht. Du solltest ihn heiss trinken", sagte Snape betont gleichmütig und reichte Lupin einen dampfenden Becher.  
"Danke", sagte dieser ruhig und wies mit der freien Hand auf einen Sessel. "Willst du dich nicht setzen?"  
"Nein. Ich habe keine Zeit", erwiderte Snape und setzte sich dann doch, was von Lupin mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittiert wurde.  
Er nahm vorsichtig einen Schluck und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.  
"Also, jetzt mal im Ernst, Severus. Du bist doch nicht nur gekommen um mir dieses widerliche Gebräu zu servieren." Er sah Snape lange über den Rand des Bechers an.  
Snape rutschte für einen Moment unbehaglich auf dem Sessel hin und her, doch dann beugte er sich vor und gab den Blick zurück.  
"Warum hast du dich bei Harry und mir eingemischt? Warum hast du nicht einfach alles seinen Gang gehen lassen?" fragte er drängend.  
"Wenn ich mich nicht eingemischt hätte, dann wäre es zwischen euch doch aus gewesen, oder irre ich mich da?" entgegnete Lupin etwas trockener als beabsichtigt.  
Snape fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und funkelte Lupin an.  
"Genau das verstehe ich nicht! Warum war es dir so wichtig, dass es mit mir und Harry klappt?"  
"Weil du es verdient hast, Severus", sagte Lupin sanft. Als Snape daraufhin hartnäckig schwieg und ihn nur zweifelnd anfunkelte, sprach Lupin schliesslich weiter.  
"Harry ist jung und stark und du hast nach allem etwas Liebe in deinem Leben verdient."  
"Ich glaube dir nicht! Ich denke vielmehr, du wolltest mit deinem Eingreifen erreichen, dass ich endgültig tabu für dich werde, denn wie könntest du eine Beziehung zerstören, die du selbst gekittet hast?" erwiderte Snape mit einer Mischung aus Zorn und Neugier in seiner Stimme.  
"Und wenn es so wäre?! Dann ist das immer noch meine Sache. Was willst du denn mit mir? Mit meiner Gesundheit geht es bergab, die Hälfte der Zeit muss ich mit Zaubertränken gepäppelt werden und einmal im Monat verwandle ich mich in einen Werwolf. Du hast wirklich etwas Besseres verdient als mich!" schleuderte ihm Lupin entgegen.  
"Und wenn ich gar nichts Besseres will... Remus?" flüsterte Snape leise.  
"Du weißt, dass das nicht geht, Severus. Wir müssen an Harry denken. Er liebt dich. Also reden wir bitte nicht mehr davon", antwortet Lupin matt.  
"Seit deinem... hm - Geständnis denke ich kaum noch etwas anderes..." fing Snape erneut an.  
"Nein, Severus! Ich will davon nichts mehr hören. Es war ein Fehler, mich dir zu offenbaren. Wenn ich gewusst hätte..." Er blickte Snape gequält an. "Lass uns bitte das Thema wechseln. Gehst du morgen auf Poppy's Geburtstagsparty?"  
Snape blickte zwar düster, widersprach Lupin aber nicht mehr. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über belanglose Dinge wie die Geburtstagsparty und die grosse Weihnachtsfeier, die in drei Wochen stattfinden sollte. Dann ging Snape und Lupin war wieder allein.  
Er lag bis in die Nacht hinein auf der Couch und haderte mit seinem Schicksal. Wenn er damals nur gewusst hätte, dass Snape auch noch etwas für ihn empfand, nie hätte er ihn zurück in Harry's Arme getrieben. Oder vielleicht doch? Er zermarterte sich das Gehirn, doch er kam zu keinem Ergebnis. Er wusste nur, dass seit jener Unterhaltung sein Herz jedes Mal ein bisschen schneller schlug, wenn er Snape begegnete. Und das war durchaus keine unangenehmes Gefühl.  
"Remus, du bist ein sentimentaler Trottel", schalt er sich selbst.  
  
  
  
"Sag' mal - hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" unterbrach Harry's Stimme Snape's Gedanken.  
"Was? Ja, natürlich. Sirius hat dir geschrieben..." Nur langsam löste sich in Snape's Kopf das Bild auf, das ihm gerade vorgeschwebt hatte - Lupin's Gesicht, mit diesem feinen Lächeln auf den Lippen...  
"Genau", bestätigte Harry. "Und deshalb werde ich ihn übers Wochenende besuchen. Ich fürchte du musst allein zu Poppy's Party gehen." Er küsste Snape kurz auf den Mund und Snape erwiderte den Kuss genau so flüchtig. "Grüss' sie von mir und gib' ihr mein Geschenk. Es liegt auf dem Nachttisch. Ich nehme den Besen und den Tarnumhang. Am Sonntag abend bin ich wieder zurück." Er musterte Snape halb lachend, halb ärgerlich. "Sag' mal, was ist in letzter Zeit eigentlich mit dir los? Du bist schon seit ein paar Wochen immer so geistesabwesend."  
"Was? Nein, die neuen Erstklässler sind nur ziemlich anstrengend", wehrte Snape ab.  
"Anstrengender als ich?" fragte Harry süffisant und zog einen Schmollmund. "Naja, wie auch immer - ich gehe jetzt. Soll ich Sirius Grüsse von dir bestellen?"  
"Jaja - flieg vorsichtig", sagte Snape schlicht.  
Im Gehen verdrehte Harry genervt die Augen. So langsam hatte er das Gefühl, dass Snape ihm etwas verheimlichte. Sirius grüssen lassen - das hatte er noch nie getan! Na ja, man würde ja sehen und ein verruchtes Lächeln umspielte Harry's Mundwinkel.  
  
  
Am Abend betrat Snape nur zögernd das Lehrerzimmer in dem Poppy ihre Geburtstagsparty feierte. Sein Blick fiel sofort auf Lupin, der schon da war und ein Glas Punsch in der Hand hielt. In einer bemerkenswert feingliedrigen Hand, wie Snape feststellte. Sofort schüttelte er energisch den Kopf. Nein! Er musste sich zusammen reissen. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er ständig mit Fantasien über Lupin in seinem Kopf herum spazierte. Er musste sich diese Sache ein für alle Mal aus dem Kopf schlagen. Lupin war gestern diesbezüglich sehr deutlich gewesen. So schritt Snape ziemlich verkrampft auf Poppy zu, überreicht ihr die Geschenke, entschuldigte Harry und nahm sich auch ein Glas Punsch.  
"Ist Harry nicht mit gekommen?"  
Snape hätte fast seinen Punsch verschüttet, als er so unverhofft die samtene Stimme des Werwolfs an seinem Ohr gehört hatte.  
"Nein, Sirius hat ihm geschrieben und er besucht ihn übers Wochenende", antwortete Snape und bemühte sich dabei, seiner Stimme einen festen Klang zu geben. Er ärgerte über sich selbst. Jahrelang hatte er an den Werwolf denken können, ohne aus dem Gleichgewicht zu geraten, und dann machte ihm dieser Kerl dieses völlig überflüssige Geständnis und schon konnte er nicht mehr klar denken. Was war nur los mit ihm? Unzufrieden leerte er das Glas in einem Zug und liess sich sofort nachschenken.  
  
Der Abend verlief recht amüsant, doch als Professor Flitwick weit nach Mitternacht plötzlich beschloss, es wäre an der Zeit in der Punschschüssel seinen Freischwimmer zu machen, löste sich die Party doch recht schnell auf.  
Snape und Lupin waren noch unter den letzten Gästen. Lupin, weil er zu betrunken war um alleine zu stehen und Snape, der zu angeheitert war um sich von Lupin's Anblick losreissen zu können.  
"Ich glaube, ich bring' dich besser nach Hause. Du biss nämlich besoffen - weissu?" raunte Snape Lupin vertraulich zu.  
"Aber du nich' - oder wass. Du biss genausooo besoffen. Aber egaaal", willigte Lupin ein und liess sich von Snape aus dem Sessel ziehen.  
Gemeinsam schlurften sie die Gänge entlang, immer wieder unterbrochen von Lupin's albernem Gekicher das Snape gelegentlich mit Bemerkungen wie: "In deim Zustand sollteste nich' mehr... was'n eijentlich? Issja auch egaal..." kommentierte.  
Schliesslich hatten sie es bis zu Lupin's Zimmer geschafft und stolperten gemeinsam durch die Tür.  
Genau wusste hinterher keiner mehr, wie sie eigentlich auf die Couch gekommen waren, aber Tatsache war, dass Snape auf Lupin lag und ihn halb besinnungslos küsste.  
Lupin's Lippen, die aus der Ferne immer so weich gewirkt hatten, erwiesen sich als angenehm fest und fordernd. Leidenschaftlich gaben sie Kuss um Kuss zurück, bis sie von Snape's Mund entwischten und seinen Hals hinabwanderten.  
"Remus...", stöhnte Snape leise.  
Lupin biss ihn sachte in den Hals.  
"Sag' es noch Mal", flüsterte Lupin eindringlich. "Sag' meinen Namen..." Seine Finger suchten einen Weg unter Snape's Hemd.  
"Remus..." wiederholte Snape sehnsüchtig.  
Bei dem Versuch, Snape seines Hemdes zu berauben rollten beide von der Couch auf den Boden. Doch keiner der beiden störte sich daran. Im Gegenteil - Lupin sass rittlings auf Snape und konnte ihm endlich die Kleider vom Leib reissen um ihn mit seiner Zunge und seinen Lippen zu verwöhnen und Snape konnte sich ganz seinen aufgestauten Gefühlen hingeben und mit wachsendem Genuss das zunehmende Begehren in seiner Körpermitte ansteigen fühlen.  
Rasch hatte Lupin ihnen beiden sämtliche Kleider abgestreift und bog nun seinen narbenübersäten, aber immer noch begehrenswerten Körper den tastenden Händen seiner verloren geglaubten ersten Liebe entgegen. Lupin hockte immer noch über Snape, dessen pochende Erektion der seinen in nichts nachstand. Lupin bewegte seine Hüften in langsamen, kreisenden Bewegungen, so dass sich sein hartes Glied immer wieder sachte über Snape's pulsierende Männlichkeit rieb und streichelte. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit wurden ihre Bewegungen hitziger und als Snape spürte, wie die ersten Tröpfchen die lustvolle Reibung verminderten, packte er Lupin an den Hüften und drang in ihn ein - begleitet von einem lustvollen Stöhnen, das ihm heisse Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Lupin's Art, auf die Stösse seines Geliebten zu reagieren, hatten unzweifelhaft etwas Animalisches. Er stöhnte jedes Mal laut auf, wenn Snape's Schwanz seine Prostata reizte und biss und küsste Snape abwechselnd heiss und hungrig. Snape hielt dem wilden Ritt nicht lange stand und bevor er noch Hand an Lupin legen konnte, ergoss er sich unter erstickten Schreien zuckend in seinen Geliebten. Während Snape erschöpft und ausgepumpt da lag, glitt Lupin von ihm herunter und hob langsam Snape's Beine an, bis er sie sich über die Schultern legen konnte. Mit einer raschen, geschmeidigen Bewegung führte er sein immer noch hartes Glied in Snape's völlig entspannten Körper ein und stiess mit langen, kraftvollen Stössen in ihn hinein. Doch auch Lupin hielt nicht lange aus und bald schon schoss er seine heisse Flüssigkeit in Snape hinein und liess sich erschöpft, aber zutiefst befriedigt auf seinen Geliebten sinken.  
  
  
Es war schon hell im Raum, als Lupin langsam zu sich kam. Im Halbschlaf drehte er sich zu dem warmen Körper um, der ihn in den Armen hielt.  
"Severus, du schnarchst", murmelte er verschlafen und wunderte sich dabei, dass die Matratze so hart war. Doch im gleichen Moment fuhr er wie von der Tarantel gestochen hoch und starrte in ein paar entsetzte schwarze Augen, die ihn normalerweise noch in seinen Träumen heimsuchten.  
"Severus?!" keuchte Lupin entsetzt.  
"Remus?!" echote Snape, der sich ebenfalls aufgesetzt hatte.  
"Wie um alles in der Welt kommst du hierher? Und noch dazu - nackt?" fragte Lupin aufgelöst.  
"Woher soll ich das wissen? Aber vielleicht kannst du mir mal erklären, warum wir hier auf dem Fussboden liegen?"  
"Oh mein Gott", stöhnte Lupin, legte sich die Hand auf den Bauch um seinen revoltierenden Magen zu beruhigen, bemerkte dabei, dass seine Hand über die angetrockneten Reste einer weisslichen Flüssigkeit strich und wurde blass.  
"Und vor allem: was haben wir hier eigentlich..." entgegnete Snape aufgeregt.  
"Ich denke, da kann ich dir weiterhelfen", unterbrach Lupin und deute auf seinen Bauch und Snape's Oberschenkel. "Das dürfte wohl eindeutig sein", sagte er gedehnt.  
Snape war sprachlos.  
Er versuchte krampfhaft, sich an irgendetwas zu erinnern, doch sein Kopf schmerzte zum wahnsinnig werden. Er räusperte sich vorsichtig.  
"Kannst du dich vielleicht noch an etwas erinnern?" fragte er zögernd.  
"Nein", Lupin lachte hohl. "Da geht nun schon mal mein sehnlichster Wunschtraum in Erfüllung und ich kann mich an rein gar nichts erinnern. Ich weiss nur noch, dass ich total besoffen war und Flitwick in den Punsch gesprungen ist."  
"Ich weiss noch nicht mal das!" stöhnte Snape verzweifelt. "Harry darf auf keinen Fall etwas davon erfahren!"  
"Ach ja...." Lupin überlegte. "Nein, Harry darf natürlich nichts davon erfahren - aber... Severus? Wäre es nicht schön, wenn wir uns wenigstens an unseren Sündenfall erinnern würden? Ich meine, da es sowieso schon passiert ist... Wir haben doch noch ein paar Stunden Zeit und ich habe ein grosses Bett.... wir könnten doch...." Er liess das Ende des Satzes verheissungsvoll in der Luft flattern und lächelte Snape verschwommen an.  
"Du bist verrückt!" erwiderte Snape entgeistert.  
"Ja, nach dir!" Und Lupin küsste seinen widerspenstigen Geliebten mit einer Vehemenz, die keinen Widerspruch zu liess.  
  
Einige Stunden später verliess Snape Lupin's Zimmer. Obwohl ihm nun alles weh tat, fühlte er doch einen grossen inneren Frieden. Wie auf Wolken schwebte er zurück in sein eigenes Zimmer. Doch sein schlechtes Gewissen warf schon seinen Schatten voraus. Allerdings war Snape Slytherin genug, um sich davon vorerst nicht beeindrucken zu lassen.  
  
  
******************  
Tjaaaa.... dann hoffe ich mal, dass es euch gefallen hat! Für das nächste Kapitel muss ich mir noch einiges einfallen lassen, aber ich denke, der Titel steht schon fest:  
"A Real Threesome"  
Na? Seid ihr jetzt gespannt wie es mit Harry, Severus und Remus weitergeht? Dann bleibt dran - denn nach der Werbung geht's weiter... ;-) 


	5. A Real Threesome

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling und Warner.  
  
Eine Copyright-unschädliche Version dieser Geschichte könnt ihr demnächst unter "Wenn der Lehrer mit dem Schüler" lesen. Da Warner und der Carlsen-Verlag Fanfiction nicht sehr enthusiastisch gegen überstehen, wird diese Story nicht all zu lange online sein. Die copyright-unschädlichen Versionen hiervon bleiben aber hier archiviert.  
  
Und weiter geht's... ich gebe zu, es hat etwas gedauert - aber die Zeit habe ich gebraucht um meine "altmodischen" Ansichten, einen flotten Dreier und Snape's etwas eigenwilliges Wesen unter einen Hut zu bekommen.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A Real Threesome  
  
  
Fanfiction by Lorelei Lee  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harry stand unter der Dusche, aber er war nicht allein. Während die heissen Wasserstrahlen seinen Körper umspülten, badete Remus sein steifes Glied mit seiner bemerkenswert geschickten Zunge und Severus knetete seinen Hintern, bevor er probeweise zwei Finger in ihn einführte.  
Harry stöhnte und seufzte lustvoll unter den gemeinsamen Bemühungen. Verschwommen nahm er wahr, dass Remus an ihm vorbei nach Snape's Erektion gegriffen hatte und sie nun in Hochform massierte, ohne dabei Harry zu vernachlässigen. Die ganze Zeit über hatte auch Snape nicht aufgehört Harry einen Eindruck von künftigen Freuden zu verschaffen und seinen zwei Fingern einen dritten hinzugefügt. Dann wurden die Finger durch etwas Anderes, Heisseres ersetzt und Harry erschauerte. Snape's langsame Stössen schoben Harry's pochenden Pfahl jedes Mal tief zwischen Remus' Lippen, was dieser mit einem Laut der Befriedigung quittierte.  
"So war er schon immer", hörte Harry Snape heiser flüstern. "Konnte nie den Mund voll genug bekommen."  
Harry musste sich an den Wänden der Duschkabine abstützen, um nicht umgestossen zu werden, doch er fand es wundervoll. Er war nur ein Spielball zwischen diesen zwei erfahrenen und älteren Männern und er genoss es in vollen Zügen. Jede Verantwortung war von ihm abgefallen und keiner sah in ihm mehr den Jungen der lebte.  
Dem sinnlichen und aufregend neuen Reiz, gleich von zwei Männern verwöhnt zu werden, konnte Harry nicht so lange standhalten, wie er es sich gewünscht hätte. Ein Mal zuviel glitt seine Erektion über Remus' Zunge und er schoss seine heisse Ladung in den Mund des Werwolfs, der gierig weiter saugte und leckte. Dann konnte sich auch Snape nicht mehr länger zurück halten und nach einer Reihe von kurzen, harten Stössen kam auch er zum Höhepunkt.  
Doch bereits kurz darauf hatten beide den gleichen Gedanken und ihre Lippen trafen sich an Remus' Schaft, der förmlich um Erlösung bettelte.  
Da zerriss ein penetrantes Klingeln den Klangteppich der aus Wasserplätschern, Stöhnen und Keuchen bestanden hatte.  
Harry wachte auf und sah sich desorientiert um. Dann seufzte er. Er war allein in seinem Bett und hatte wieder einen dieser sehr feuchten Träume gehabt. Ein Blick unter die Bettdecke bestätigte seine Annahme. Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und legte sich wieder hin. Sauber machen konnte er später noch. Er wollte lieber noch der ausklingenden Erregung nachspüren, die ihn noch nicht gänzlich verlassen hatte. Eine Weile dachte er über diese Träume nach, die kurz nach Poppy's Geburtstagsfeier begonnen hatten und nun schon über zwei Wochen andauerten, wobei sie mit jedem Mal realistischer und aufregender wurden. Das Einzige, was ihn etwas beunruhigte war, dass jedes Mal auch Remus eine Rolle darin spielte. Er fand den Werwolf eigentlich nicht besonders attraktiv, doch der Gedanke, es ein Mal mit zwei Männern gleichzeitig zu treiben beschleunigte jedes Mal seinen Puls.  
Warum dann also nicht Remus? Immerhin hatte er seit einiger Zeit das Gefühl, dass Severus ihm etwas verheimlichte und Remus sah ihn manchmal von der Seite an wie das personifizierte schlechte Gewissen. Er wusste, dass er in dieser Hinsicht etwas unternehmen sollte, doch er wusste einfach nicht was.  
Langsam stand er auf und ging unter die Dusche.  
  
Es war kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien und Snape hatte ausnahmsweise mal gute Laune als er morgens aufgewacht war. Harry war gestern abend noch bei ihm gewesen und am nachmittag würde er sich mit Remus treffen, falls dieser nicht wieder einen moralischen Anfall bekommen würde. Snape schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Zuerst war es überhaupt Remus gewesen, der ihn nach dieser betrunkenen Nacht ein zweites Mal vernascht hatte, doch je länger es mit ihnen beiden ging, desto öfter befielen den Werwolf völlig abwegige Skrupel wegen Harry. Snape wusste selbst, dass er sich über kurz oder lang zwischen Remus und Harry würde entscheiden müssen und er wusste auch jetzt schon, dass er sich auf jeden Fall für Remus und gegen Harry entscheiden würde, doch er hatte seine Gründe, diese Entscheidung noch so lange wie möglich hinaus zu zögern.  
Zum Einen wollte er Harry nicht verletzen, da er davon überzeugt war, dass der Junge ihn aufrichtig liebte. Zum Anderen schmeichelte es ihm natürlich ungemein, dass er von einem derartig knackigen jungen Mann so heiss begehrt wurde.  
Als er seine Kleidung zusammen suchte, fiel ihm Harry's Hemd in die Finger, das er wohl gestern abend vergessen hatte. Snape faltete es flüchtig zusammen um es ihm später am Tag vorbei zu bringen, da bemerkte er, dass etwas in der Brusttasche verdächtig knisterte. Gedankenlos griff Snape hinein und fischte ein Blatt Papier heraus. Uninteressiert faltete er es auseinander. Doch kaum hatte er die wenigen Zeilen gelesen, da knüllte er in plötzlich aufwallender Wut das Papier zusammen.  
"Das war es also!" knirschte er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen, bevor er aus seinem Zimmer stürmte.  
  
Nachdem Harry geduscht hatte, schlang er sich nur kurz ein Handtuch um die Hüften und ging wieder zurück in sein Zimmer. Als er es betrat stellte er zu seiner Überraschung fest, dass Severus in einem seiner Sessel sass und augenscheinlich auf ihn wartete und ebenso augenscheinlich verdammt schlechte Laune hatte.  
"Guten Morgen, Severus. Willst du mich zum Frühstück abholen?" fragte Harry vorsichtig, dann sah er, dass Snape sein Hemd in den Händen hielt.  
"Ach, hatte ich das bei dir vergessen? Danke." Und er streckte die Hand danach aus, doch Snape machte keine Anstalten es ihm zu geben.  
"Ich wollte es dir gerade bringen, als mir auf fiel, dass in der Brusttasche ein Zettel steckte", sagte Snape mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme.  
"Ach ja?" In Harry's Kopf schrillten sämtliche Alarmglocken.  
"Du weißt nicht zufällig, was das für ein Zettel war?" fragte Snape drohend.  
"Äh, nein...", antwortete Harry langsam.  
In diesem Moment flog die Tür auf und Lupin kam ins Zimmer.  
"Harry, ich muss unbedingt mit dir sprechen. Ich kann es nicht länger für mich behal...", Lupin stockte, als er Severus in einem der Sessel sitzen sah.  
"Guten Morgen, Remus." Snape's Augen funkelten. "Du wolltest doch wohl nicht dein Gewissen erleichtern?"  
Lupin erbleichte, doch er fing sich fast sofort wieder.  
"Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich tatsächlich ein Gewissen!"  
"Das sagst ausgerechnet du! Dabei ist dir wohl entfallen, dass du es warst, der vor drei Tagen nicht mehr warten konnte und unbedingt in den Kleiderschrank..." in diesem Moment wurde Snape wieder bewusst, dass Harry die ganze Zeit über mit gespanntem Gesichtsausdruck gelauscht hatte und er brach ab.  
"Wie auch immer", knurrte er schliesslich. "Es ist vielleicht gar nicht schlecht, dass du auch da bist. Ich habe nämlich etwas entdeckt, was ein völlig neues Licht auf die Sache wirft." Er ignorierte die verständnislosen Blicke, die ihn trafen und fuhr fort: "Harry hat sein Hemd bei mir vergessen und als ich es ihm bringen wollte, habe ich in der Brusttasche einen Zettel gefunden."  
"So weit waren wir vorher schon", plapperte Harry dazwischen. Das Ganze war ungeheuer spannend!  
"Um es kurz zu machen", zischte Snape mit zornig funkelnden Augen. "Auf diesem Zettel stand die Formel für einen Libido-Veritas-Zauber!"  
"Für einen - was?" stiess Lupin völlig entgeistert hervor.  
"Der liebe Harry hat uns während er bei Sirius zu Besuch war einen Libido-Veritas-Zauber auf den Hals gehext!" schrie Snape aufgebracht. "Oder stimmt das vielleicht nicht?!" wandte er sich an Harry.  
Harry wurde langsam heiss. Genauso hatte einer seiner feuchten Träume angefangen. Vielleicht...  
"Ja, ich habe es mit einem Tele-Zauber verknüpft", gab er mit leicht schwankender Stimme zu.  
"Ein Libido-Zauber", murmelte Lupin halblaut und versuchte vergeblich sein Grinsen zu verbergen. "Und ich hatte gedacht, es wäre nur der Punsch gewesen."  
"Dann hat es also funktioniert?" Harry konnte sich die Frage einfach nicht verkneifen. Er hatte ja schon seit einiger Zeit einen Verdacht gehabt, aber wirklich erwartet hatte er es doch nicht.  
"Das steht hier nicht zur Debatte!" warf Snape wütend ein.  
"Ja, das hat es allerdings", gab Lupin ruhig zu. "Das war es auch, was ich dir gerade sagen wollte. Aber eines interessiert mich nun doch: warum hast du das getan?"  
"Na ja, ich weiss auch nicht so richtig", druckste Harry herum. "Ich hatte so eine Vermutung und...", seine Kehle wurde ihm plötzlich zu eng und er schluckte krampfhaft. "Aber ich finde es eigentlich nicht so schlimm - ich meine, ich bin nicht eifersüchtig oder so... wir könnten doch auch ein Mal alle zusammen..." Zu seinem Ärger wurde Harry unter den amüsierten Blicken Lupin's und dem wütenden Starren Snape's rot. In seinen Träumen war das immer viel einfacher gewesen!  
"Was redest du da eigentlich?!" wollte Snape wissen.  
"Ich glaube, der liebe Harry schlägt uns gerade einen flotten Dreier vor", erklärte Lupin, mühsam um Fassung ringend. "Also, wenn du nichts dagegen hättest..."  
In Gedanken fühlte Harry schon fast, wie ihm das Handtuch von den Hüften gerissen wurde und die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf piepste aufgeregt: Au ja , Au ja!, doch dann kam alles ganz anders.  
"Ihr seid ja beide komplett verrückt!" schrie Snape und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.  
Einen Augenblick standen Lupin und Harry wie angewurzelt, dann stürzten beide gleichzeitig zur Tür.  
"Severus, warte!"  
"Severus, ich..."  
Im Türrahmen prallten beide aufeinander. Einen kurzen Moment musterten sich beide abschätzend. Dann trat Harry wortlos einen Schritt zurück.  
"Ich gehe jetzt besser auf mein Zimmer", murmelte Lupin tonlos und liess Harry allein.  
  
  
  
***********************  
Tja, Leute - das war's fürs Erste. Es gibt nach meiner Einschätzung noch einen weiteren Teil auf den sich besonders die HP/DM Fans freuen können.  
Aber bis dahin dauert's wahrscheinlich noch ein bisschen, weil ich meine Labyrinth-Fic in letzter Zeit auch sträflich vernachlässigt habe. 


	6. A Real Happy End Teil 1

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling und Warner.  
  
Eine Copyright-unschädliche Version dieser Geschichte könnt ihr demnächst unter "Wenn der Lehrer mit dem Schüler" lesen. Da Warner und der Carlsen-Verlag Fanfiction nicht sehr enthusiastisch gegen überstehen, wird diese Story nicht all zu lange online sein. Die copyright-unschädlichen Versionen hiervon bleiben aber hier archiviert.  
  
Also dieser Teil ist was für HP/DM-Fans! Ich hoffe, ich schaffe es, die zwei Schnuckel miteinander zu verkuppeln. Harry wird in letzter Zeit etwas schwierig... *zwinker*  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A Real Happy-End?  
Teil 1  
  
  
Fanfiction by Lorelei Lee  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Es war die letzte Schulstunde vor den Weihnachtsferien. Remus und Harry unterrichteten gemeinsam die Viertklässler aus Hufflepuff. Die Zusammenarbeit hatte sich seit dem letzten Zusammentreffen, bei dem das Geheimnis des Libido-Veritas-Zaubers ans Tageslicht gekommen war erheblich erschwert. Remus hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen und wollte nicht mit Harry sprechen. Snape hielt sich seit diesem Tag von Harry und Remus fern und schloss sich jeden Abend in seinem Labor ein und öffnete niemandem. Egal wie sehr Remus auf der anderen Seite der Tür auch bat und flehte. Harry hingegen verstand die ganze Aufregung nicht und hätte gern mit beiden gesprochen, doch jede Bemühung wurde durch beharrliches Schweigen von Remus und Severus im Keim erstickt.  
Doch so konnte das nicht weitergehen! Harry hatte beschlossen nach dieser Schulstunde zumindest mit Remus reinen Tisch zu machen und nichts würde ihn davon abhalten.  
  
Kaum hatte die Schulglocke das Ende der Stunde verkündet, wollte Remus wie die Schüler fluchtartig den Raum verlassen, doch Harry war darauf vorbereitet gewesen und hielt ihn am Arm fest.  
Remus musterte ihn überrascht, sagte jedoch kein Wort.  
"Remus, das kann so nicht weiter gehen", fing Harry an. Doch als der Werwolf weiterhin hartnäckig schwieg schüttelte er ihn wütend. "Verdammt, noch mal! Rede gefälligst mit mir!"  
"Wozu?" fragte Remus gleichgültig. "Aber wenn es dich davon abhält, mir den Umhang zu zerknautschen - bitte."  
Das war nicht sehr ermutigend, aber es war immerhin ein Anfang. Zögernd liess Harry Remus' Arm los.  
"Ich will, dass du mir erklärst, warum ihr beide euch so merkwürdig verhaltet", forderte Harry.  
Remus seufzte. "Ungestüme Jugend - ist das nicht offensichtlich?"  
"Nein, anscheinend nicht", gab Harry trotzig zurück. "Vielleicht will ich es auch nur direkt von dir hören."  
"Ich kann es natürlich nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, aber überleg' doch mal, Harry. Versetz' dich doch in Severus' Lage. Die ganzen Jahre hat sich nie jemand um ihn gekümmert, alle haben ihn gefürchtet und gehasst. Er hatte niemand mit dem er sich austauschen konnte. Dann kamst du - in gewisser Weise würde ich sagen, ihr seid wie füreinander geschaffen. Und dann...", Remus schluckte krampfhaft und suchte nach Worten. "Und dann habe ich mich blöderweise eingemischt und alles durcheinander gebracht. Und um das Mass für Severus voll zu machen, hast du auch noch diesen Libido-Zauber über uns verhängt."  
"Ja, und?" fragte Harry begriffsstutzig.  
"Ja, und?" echote Remus ungläubig. "Ja, und? Mehr fällt dir nicht dazu ein? Wie wäre dir denn zu Mute, wenn du jahrelang allein lebst, ohne die Aussicht auf ein bisschen Liebe und du dann plötzlich nicht nur von einem, sondern sogar von zwei Menschen geliebt wirst und er dann das Gefühl haben muss, dass ihn beide auf die eine oder andere Weise herein gelegt haben?!"  
"Oh", hauchte Harry einsilbig.  
Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen. Remus ging zu einem der Fenster und starrte blicklos hinaus.  
"Liebst du ihn?" fragte Harry schliesslich so leise, dass Remus es kaum verstanden hatte.  
"Mehr als mein verdammtes Leben", knurrte Remus zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
Harry ging zu Remus und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Dann kämpfe um ihn", sagte er schlicht.  
Remus starrte Harry verwundert an. "Weißt du auch, was du da sagst?"  
"Er ist es wert, dass man um ihn kämpft", antwortete Harry.  
"Bist du dir auch ganz sicher?"  
Harry nickte langsam.  
"Oh, Harry! Ich danke dir", jubelte Remus und küsste Harry entzückt auf beide Wangen.  
"Mir scheint, ich bin gerade zur Rechten Zeit gekommen", schallte es von der Tür her.  
Harry und Remus wirbelten herum und starrten beide auf die dunkle Gestalt, die im Türrahmen stand und sie beide verächtlich musterte.  
"Severus, es ist nicht so, wie du denkst!" rief Remus verzweifelt und stiess Harry von sich.  
"Wenn du wüsstest, wie lächerlich du klingst", erwiderte Severus mit kalter Stimme. "Ich wünsche euch noch viel Spass miteinander." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand.  
"Severus! Warte auf mich! Ich kann dir alles erklären!" geschockt stolperte Remus hinter Severus her und liess Harry allein.  
  
Einen Moment presste Harry seinen Kopf gegen die kühle Glasscheibe des Fensters. Er war seinen sich widersprechenden Gefühlen völlig ausgeliefert. Während er noch versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen und seine Handlung zu begreifen, hörte er wie die Tür des Klassenzimmers ins Schloss gezogen wurde. Er sah flüchtig auf und stöhnte, als er sah, dass niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy den Raum betreten hatte.  
  
"Hallo Potter."  
"Malfoy, was willst du denn hier?" fragte Harry gequält.  
"Ich war gerade in der Gegend..."  
"Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht", unterbrach ihn Harry sarkastisch. "Warum verschwindest du nicht einfach wieder. Ich habe heute weder Zeit noch Lust, mich mit dir herumzustreiten."  
"Na ja..." druckste Draco herum.  
"Also gut", gab Harry genervt nach. "Spuck aus, was du von mir wolltest und dann verschwinde wieder."  
"Ich bin nur kurz vorbei gekommen, weil ich dich besuchen wollte...", sagte Draco und Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben.  
"Draco, bitte!" stöhnte Harry. "Mein Leben liegt in Trümmern und ich habe Kopfschmerzen! Komm zum Punkt!"  
"Ich habe oft an dich denken müssen... seit diesem Sommer... seit Professor Snape mich um diesen Gefallen gebeten hat. Na ja..." Draco sah verlegen von Harry weg und musterte kurz seine Schuhspitzen. "Ich musste einfach immer wieder daran denken, wie du und..."  
"Okay, Malfoy! Das reicht! Raus hier!" brüllte Harry und wies mit seinem ausgestreckten Arm auf die Tür. "Wie kommst du dazu dich über mein Leben lustig zu machen?!"  
"Nein, Harry!" sagte Draco entsetzt. "Du verstehst mich falsch! Ich fand diesen Gedanken an dich und... naja ich fand ihn ziemlich aufregend", gestand Draco kleinlaut.  
"Wie bitte?" fragte Harry verblüfft.  
"Weißt du, ich habe schon früher oft an dich gedacht. Als wir noch in der Schule waren und so - aber ich habe das immer verdrängt, weil ich dachte... naja, es ist eigentlich nicht wichtig, was ich dachte, aber als Professor Snape mit seinem Anliegen auf mich zu kam, weißt du, da fiel mir alles wieder ein und..." Er holte tief Luft. "Und ich wurde ziemlich eifersüchtig auf Professor Snape. So. Jetzt weißt du es."  
Harry starrte Draco immer noch ungläubig an, dessen Gesichtsfarbe von rot zu weiss und wieder zurück zu rot wechselte.  
Draco schluckte krampfhaft. "Dann gehe ich jetzt wohl besser wieder", sagte er etwas kleinlaut und wollte sich schon umdrehen, als Harry ihm die Hand auf den Arm legte.  
"Es ist nichts mehr zwischen mir und... Snape", sagte Harry leise. "Ich glaube, es war auch nie wirklich etwas zwischen uns..."  
"Das freut mich", sagte Draco stockend. "Weißt du, ich..."  
"Du redest entschieden zu viel, Malfoy", unterbrach ihn Harry. "Das habe ich schon immer an dir gehasst." Dann küsste er ihn.  
Draco erwiderte nach einer kurzen Schrecksekunde den Kuss mit einer Leidenschaft, die Harry diesem fast zierlichen, blonden, jungen Mann nicht zugetraut hätte. Seine Lippen saugten begierig an Harry's Zunge und seine Hände pressten ihn in eine köstlich enge Umarmung. So eng, dass Harry keine Probleme hatte festzustellen, dass Draco bereits eine beachtliche Erektion auf zu weisen hatte.   
  
Langsam schob er eine Hand zwischen Draco's Schenkel, was Draco dazu veranlasste in Harry's küssenden Mund zu stöhnen. Behutsam knetete er die Beule in Draco's Hose, was diesem eine ganze Serie von lustvollen Seufzern entlockte.  
"Nicht so laut", wisperte er warnend in Draco's Ohr. "Es könnte uns jemand hören." Doch diese Warnung schien Draco nicht im mindesten ein zu schüchtern, sie trug lediglich dazu bei, die Beule zwischen seinen Beinen noch mehr anschwellen zu lassen. Doch auch auf Harry übte der Gedanke, er könnte erwischt werden, wie er es in einem Klassenzimmer mit seinem - ehemaligen - Erzfeind trieb einen seltsamen Reiz aus. Er ging vor Draco auf die Knie und knöpfte dessen Hose auf. Draco's Organ stand wie eine Eins und sprang Harry fast an, als er es aus seinem Gefängnis befreite. Eine Weile vergnügte er sich damit, es nur ganz sanft mit den Fingerspitzen zu berühren und spielerisch an der Vorhaut zu zupfen, bis Draco anfing automatisch die Hüften zu bewegen und sich rücklings an einer Schulbank abstützte. Dann leckte er vorsichtig über die Spitze und sah zu Draco hinauf, dessen Augen fiebrig glänzten.  
"Oh ja, mach es, Harry", stammelte Draco.  
"Was?" fragte Harry gespielt ahnungslos.  
"Blas ihn mir", keuchte Draco.  
Zentimeter für Zentimeter glitten Harry's Lippen quälend langsam über Draco's pochende Erektion. Seine Hände umklammerten Draco's Hüften wie in einem Schraubstock, damit er nicht zustossen und das Tempo selbst bestimmen konnte. Während er Draco's Glied mit seiner Zunge fast zum explodieren brachte, schwoll sein eigenes Glied auf eine beachtliche Grösse an, bis es schmerzhaft gegen den Reissverschluss seiner Jeans drückte.  
Er liess Draco's Glied los und stand auf.  
"Jetzt kannst du dich revanchieren", flüsterte er heiser und öffnete seine Hose. Zu seiner Überraschung reagierte Draco nicht, sondern starrte nur wie gebannt auf die Ausmasse von Harry's Ständer.  
"Worauf wartest du?" fragte Harry ungeduldig.  
"Ich habe noch nie..." Draco sah ihn mit weit offenen Augen an.  
"Was hast du noch nie?" fragte Harry und setzte mit einem dreckigen Grinsen hinzu: "Einen Schwanz geblasen?" Mit Befriedigung registrierte er, dass Draco bei diesen Worten wollüstig erschauerte und auf die Knie ging. "Diese Slytherins sind gar nicht so verschieden", dachte Harry bei sich. Laut sagte er: "Dann wird's aber Zeit, mein Hübscher."  
Und Draco machte sich mit Eifer und Begeisterung an diese Aufgabe. Zu Harry's Freude besass er eine erstaunlich geschickte Zunge, deren Liebkosungen Harry sich zuerst völlig passiv hingab, bis seine angestachelte Geilheit mehr wollte. Seine Hände wühlten sich in Draco's blonde Haare und hielten seinen Kopf fest, während er erst langsam und dann schneller zwischen seine Lippen fickte. Draco schien diese Behandlung ausserordentlich zu gefallen, denn Harry bemerkte, dass er sich nur noch mit einer Hand an ihm festhielt, während die andere Hand offensichtlich mit seiner Erektion beschäftigt war.  
  
  
*** zur gleichen Zeit einige Stockwerke tiefer, vor Snape's Labor***  
  
"Severus! Mach endlich diese verdammte Tür auf!" Remus hämmerte erfolglos mit seinen Fäusten gegen die geschlossene Tür.  
"Ich weiss genau, dass du da drin bist!" Er legte ein Ohr an die Tür und horchte. Als er keinen einzigen Laut vernahm fuhr er fort: "Okay, du bist da drin und machst nicht auf, weil du schmollst, das ist dein gutes Recht. Aber diesmal werde ich nicht schon nach einer halben Stunde mit eingezogenem Schwanz abziehen. So schnell wirst du mich heute nicht los. Ich werde mich einfach vor diese Tür setzten und darauf warten, dass du wieder raus kommst. Und es ist mir egal ob mich jemand dabei sieht." Er horchte wieder und glaubte einige unsichere Schritte zu vernehmen. "Es wäre mir sogar egal wenn Minerva vorbei kommen und mich sehen würde, wie ich liebeskrank vor deiner Tür campiere", forderte er Severus heraus. Remus stellte zufrieden fest, dass diese Drohung gereicht hatte. Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt und Snape's Gesicht zeigte sich.  
"Ich schmolle nicht", herrschte Severus ihn zornig an.  
Remus unterdrückte ein erleichtertes Seufzen.  
"Darf ich rein kommen?" fragte er sanft.  
"Von mir aus. Hier tut ja sowieso jeder was er will!" Severus trat beiseite um Remus einzulassen und schloss hinter ihm wieder die Tür.  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
Hier schon mal Teil 1 - ihr dürft gespannt sein, wie's in Teil 2 weitergeht! Erst wollte ich alles in einem Rutsch schreiben, aber der Faktor Zeit macht mir da gerade einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Und ich wollte euch nicht so lange auf die Folter spannen.  
  
Wird sich Remus mit Severus versöhnen?  
Wird Draco an diesem Tag zum "Mann"?  
Schmollt Severus wirklich nicht?  
Und wo ist eigentlich Minerva?  
  
Die Antworten auf diese Fragen und noch viel mehr --- im zweiten Teil! 


	7. A Real Happy End Teil 2

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling und Warner.  
  
Eine Copyright-unschädliche Version dieser Geschichte könnt ihr demnächst unter "Wenn der Lehrer mit dem Schüler" lesen. Da Warner und der Carlsen-Verlag Fanfiction nicht sehr enthusiastisch gegen überstehen, wird diese Story nicht all zu lange online sein. Die copyright-unschädlichen Versionen hiervon bleiben aber hier archiviert.  
  
Okay, okay - ich weiss, ich habe euch mit der Fortsetzung sehr lang hängen lassen, aber es war leider so, dass es bei mir im privaten Bereich einige unangenehme Vorfälle gab und ich einfach nicht den Nerv aufbrachte, einen Slash-Story zu schreiben. Aber ich kann euch beruhigen, jetzt ist alles wieder gut und es kann weiter gehen.  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A Real Happy-End?  
Teil 2  
  
Fanfiction by Lorelei Lee  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"Also, was willst du von mir?" knurrte Severus nicht gerade einladend.  
Remus sah ihn lange an, bevor er antwortete. "Wissen, was du gerade in meinem Klassenzimmer wolltest."  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass das jetzt noch eine Rolle spielt - nicht nach dem Schauspiel, das ich gerade geniessen durfte", erwiderte Severus abweisend.  
Doch Remus liess sich davon nicht abschrecken.  
"Na schön, da du nichts zu dieser Unterhaltung beizutragen gedenkst, werde ich eben etwas klarstellen. Nur um ganz sicher zu gehen: mit ‚Schauspiel' meinst du doch sicher den Moment, in dem ich Harry geküsst habe?" Remus lächelte betont nonchalant. "Wobei ich ausdrücklich betonen möchte, dass ich ihn lediglich auf die Wangen geküsst habe", ergänzte er leichthin.  
Als er von Severus nur ein gedämpftes Knurren hörte, fuhr er fort.  
"Ich nehme das mal als ein ‚Ja'", stellte er fest. "Dann lass dir gesagt sein, dass ich ihn nur aus Dankbarkeit geküsst habe, weil er nämlich keine zwei Minuten vorher gesagt hat, dass er auf dich verzichten wird." Remus hielt inne und wartete gespannt auf eine Reaktion, die unverzüglich und auf sehr befriedigende Art und Weise erfolgte.  
"Er hat was?!" entfuhr es Severus in einer Mischung aus Fassungslosigkeit und Zorn.  
"Ja", bestätigte Remus mit diesem feinen Lächeln. "Und er hat auch noch gesagt, dass du es wert wärst, dass man um dich kämpft. Und genau das werde ich auch tun, mein Liebster. Ein weiteres Mal entkommst du mir nicht." Seine Stimme umfing Severus wie flüssiger Samt.  
Severus kostete es merkwürdigerweise beträchtliche Anstrengung eine Augenbraue fragend in die Höhe zu ziehen. "Tatsächlich?" sagte er äusserlich völlig ungerührt.  
Ein Aufblitzen von Remus' Augen sagte ihm allerdings, dass er durchschaut war.  
"Tatsächlich", echote Remus gedehnt und machte einen kleinen Schritt in Severus' Richtung. "Aber jetzt bist du an der Reihe. Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, warum du vorher in mein Klassenzimmer gekommen bist", insistierte Remus hartnäckig, aber mit einem verheissungsvollen Glanz in seinen Augen.  
Severus entging dieser Glanz keineswegs. Es war auch nicht so, dass er Remus nicht glauben wollte - es fiel ihm nur so verteufelt schwer. Er kämpfte kurz mit sich und schluckte schliesslich seinen Stolz hinunter. Er suchte Remus' Blick und sah ihm fest in die Augen bevor er antwortete.  
"Ich bin gekommen, weil ich endlich mit Harry Schluss machen wollte." Er hatte schnell gesprochen, wie um sich selbst daran zu hindern es sich noch einmal anders zu überlegen. Doch nun war es heraus und er fühlte sich merkwürdig leicht.  
Remus Augen blitzen belustigt auf.  
"Der arme Harry." Er lachte leise. "Dann war sein edler Verzicht also völlig umsonst." In seiner Stimme schwang echtes Bedauern mit.  
Nun ging auch Severus einen Schritt auf Remus zu. "Findest du nicht, dass wir in letzter Zeit mehr als genug über Harry gesprochen haben?" Seine Stimme war so dunkel geworden wie seine Augen.  
"Oh, gewiss", pflichtete ihm Remus mit einem kaum merklichen Glucksen in der Stimme bei. "Ich bin mir sicher, er wird sich bald mit jemand anderem trösten. Er ist ja noch so jung." Ein amüsiertes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen und Severus wurde wieder einmal bewusst, wie widersprüchlich doch der Charakter des Werwolfs war. Einerseits konnte er überfliessen vor Mitleid und in der nächsten Sekunde war er völlig gewissen- und skrupellos. Doch genau das machte in Severus' Augen seine besondere Anziehungskraft aus.  
"So jung, wie wir auch einmal waren?" äusserte Severus anzüglich.  
Remus liess seine Blicke erwartungsvoll über Severus' Körper gleiten. "Das", sagte er schliesslich langsam, "Ist eine völlig andere Geschichte, Sev."  
"Habe ich dir eigentlich schon einmal gesagt, wie sehr ich es hasse, wenn du mich so nennst?" fragte Severus leicht provokant. "Und wie sehr ich es hasse, dass du durch deine blosse Anwesenheit immer wieder mein ganzes Leben durcheinander gebracht hast und wie sehr ich es hasse, dass du dich ständig in alles einmischt und nur Chaos hinterlässt und wie sehr ich es hasse, dass du alle meine Gedanken blockierst und ich einfach nicht von dir los komme, obwohl du der arroganteste, verrückteste, absurdeste und sinnlichste Werwolf bist, den ich je kennen gelernt habe." Severus holte tief Luft und sah Remus an, der unter diesem flammenden Blick erschauerte.  
Remus ging langsam auf Severus zu und legte die Arme um ihn.  
"Brauchst du immer so viele Worte um ‚ich liebe dich' zu sagen?" flüsterte er zärtlich.  
"Ich weiss nicht...." Severus tat so, als ob er überlegen würde, was Remus leider zum Kichern reizte. "Ich habe es noch nicht sehr oft gesagt."  
  
Remus lächelte liebevoll. Sein Lächeln war eine Einladung, die Severus nicht mehr länger ignorieren wollte.  
Langsam senkte er seine Lippen auf den erwartungsvoll geöffneten Mund des Werwolfs und küsste ihn. Severus nahm sich Zeit und hörte erst auf sanft an Remus' Zunge zu saugen, als dieser anfing schwer zu atmen. Dann löste er sich abrupt von ihm und betrachtete seinen Liebsten, dessen Brustkorb sich rasch hob und senkte. Remus erwiderte den Blick unter halbgesenkten Lidern. Beide schwiegen und dehnten so den Moment aus um die erotische Spannung, die beide gefangen hielt noch zu erhöhen.   
Dann schoss plötzlich Severus' Hand hervor. Ein reissendes Geräusch folgte und Remus' Robe hing nur noch in Fetzen an seinem Körper. Remus' Augen weiteten sich leicht.  
"Ich dachte immer ich bin das Biest von uns beiden", murmelte er leicht atemlos. "Aber ich muss zugeben, dass dein Vorgehen sehr stimulierend auf mich wirkt." Sekundenbruchteile später hatten Severus' Lippen und Hände von Remus' teilweise entblösstem Oberkörper Besitz ergriffen und entlockten ihm eine Reihe von lustvollen Seufzern, die schnell in ein verlangendes Stöhnen übergingen, als sich seine Körpermitte zu versteifen begann.  
  
"Oh, Gott, ja...", stammelte er unzusammenhängend. "Nimm mich!"  
"Nicht hier...", stiess Severus hervor. "Es könnte jemand kommen."  
Severus löste sich von Remus, der seinen Geliebten fragend ansah.  
"Also, wohin dann? Zu mir oder zu dir?" Und er lächelte wieder dieses feine Lächeln, das Severus diesmal fast um den Verstand brachte.  
Mit letzter Kraft riss er sich zusammen und zog Remus mit sich.  
"Zu mir", entschied er und zog seinen Zauberstab. Eine Geheimtür öffnete sich in der rückwärtigen Wand des Labors. "Ein Geheimgang in mein Zimmer", erklärte er Remus, der anerkennend nickte und zog ihn mit sich.  
"Sev, ich entdecke völlig neue Seiten an dir." Diese Äusserung trug ihm einen sehr vielversprechenden Klaps auf sein Hinterteil ein, während sich die Geheimtür wieder hinter ihnen schloss.  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Inzwischen...  
  
  
Hinter dem Lehrerpult kniete Harry hinter Draco und knetete dessen Hintern während Draco lüstern seufzte und mit einer Hand verhalten seinen Ständer rieb. Ihre Kleider lagen um sie herum verstreut.  
"Etwas Gleitmittel wäre nicht schlecht", sagte Harry mehr zu sich selbst. Er war deshalb überrascht, als von Draco eine Antwort kam.  
"In meiner Jackentasche ist welches", antwortete er leise und wurde rot.  
Harry fischte in der Jacke herum und fand tatsächlich eine kleine Tube Gleitmittel. Bedächtig rieb er seine Finger damit ein.  
"Und so etwas verdorbenes wie du ist tatsächlich noch Jungfrau?" fragte er leicht spöttisch, während er langsam zwei seiner Finger in Draco schob.  
"Mmmm... jaaa... meeehr", stöhnte Draco verhalten. Und Harry tat ihm den Gefallen und fügte noch einen dritten Finger hinzu. Möglicherweise war Draco das Beste, was ihm an diesem verkorksten Tag passieren konnte. Es war wirklich nicht einfach seine Weltuntergangsstimmung zu behalten, wenn sich einem die Gelegenheit zu einem Fick mit seinem grössten Wiedersacher bot. Harry hatte zuerst flüchtig daran gedacht, dies aus Rache für ihre gemeinsame Schulzeit zu tun, doch er hatte schnell gemerkt, dass Draco dafür viel zu passiv und begierig war. Ein brutaler Quickie erschien Harry daher nicht mehr angemessen. Er beschloss vielmehr, die gebotenen Chance zu geniessen und Draco langsam und genüsslich in diese Freuden einzuführen.  
Er hatte Draco schon verbieten wollen, Hand an sich selbst zu legen, doch er hatte rasch bemerkt, dass Draco trotz allem sehr beherrscht mit seiner Lust umging und er liess ihn deshalb gewähren. Er zog seine Finger aus Draco und rieb seinen harten Ständer mit Gleitmittel ein.  
"Bist du bereit?"  
"Jaaa...", stöhnte Draco heiser. "Mach' es..."  
"Machen? Was machen, Draco?" fragte er aufreizend.  
"Fick' mich", flüsterte Draco zurück und wurde wieder rot.  
Harry grinste und schob dabei langsam und genüsslich die ganze Länge seiner Erektion in Draco hinein. Er wartete, bis Draco sich aufmunternd bewegte und offensichtlich nach mehr verlangte. Gemächlich nahm Harry Draco's Rhythmus auf und erregte ihn mit tiefen, gleichmässigen Stössen immer mehr. Als die Stösse auf Draco's wimmerndes Verlangen hin härter und schneller wurden, musste er damit aufhören, sich selbst zu befriedigen um sich Harry besser entgegenstellen zu können. Doch auch dies hatte seinen Reiz. Seine geschwollene Erektion klatschte bei jedem Stoss leicht gegen seinen Körper und schwang wieder zurück. Das zusätzliche geile Gefühl in seinem Hintern nahm ein Ausmass an, welches er noch nie erlebt hatte. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein ganzer Körper nur noch aus Schwanz und Hintern bestand. Im gleichen Moment, als Harry's Hand sein pochendes Fleisch berührte, verkrampften sich seine Hoden und sein Samen spritze heiss auf den Boden des Klassenzimmers. Sein lustvoller Schrei und das Zucken und Beben seines Körpers während seines Höhepunktes gaben Harry den letzten Kick. Harry stiess noch ein paar Mal besonders hart und tief zu und hielt dann völlig still, während sein Orgasmus ihn überrollte und er sich zuckend in Draco ergoss.  
Erschöpft und keuchend legten sich beide auf den Boden. Erst nach einer Weile konnten sich beide in die Augen sehen. In beiden Gesichtern stand eine Frage geschrieben. Harry brach zuerst das Schweigen und sprach aus, was beide bewegte.  
"Und jetzt?" sagte er halblaut. "Wie geht es jetzt weiter?"  
"Ich weiss nicht", erwiderte Draco langsam und strich Harry eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. "Aber für eine einmalige Sache war es einfach zu gut, oder nicht?" Er lächelte leicht.  
"Ja, das war es allerdings", gab Harry grinsend zu. "Weißt du, warum gehen wir die Sache nicht langsam an und sehen was daraus wird?" schlug er vor.  
Draco musterte ihn unter gesenkten Wimpern. "Ist das das Wort eines Gryffindor?" fragte er mit neckendem Unterton.  
"Einem Slytherin wie dir hat das zu genügen", erläuterte Harry großspurig und verschloss Draco's Lippen mit einem hungrigen Kuss.  
  
  
***********************  
  
Ende  
  
***********************  
...Wer hat an der Uhr gedreht? Ist es wirklich schon so spät? Stimmt es, dass es sein muss - ist für heute wirklich Schluss?  
Heute ist nicht alle Tage - ich komm wieder - keine Frage!  
  
Aber bevor das passiert müssen mindestens noch 5 weitere Reviews hier eintrudeln. Erpressung? Ja! Aber es ist anstrengend für mich die Jungs alle im Zaum zu halten. Aber für einen allerletzten Teil würde ich es glatt auf mich nehmen, Lupin, Snape und Black auf einander loszulassen... aber eben nur wenn... (siehe oben)... Sonst lohnt sich die ganze Anstrengung doch nicht *grins* 


	8. A Real Happy End Teil 3

Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Harry-Potter-Charakter und was so dazugehört gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling und Warner.  
  
Eine Copyright-unschädliche Version dieser Geschichte könnt ihr demnächst unter "Wenn der Lehrer mit dem Schüler" lesen. Da Warner und der Carlsen-Verlag Fanfiction nicht sehr enthusiastisch gegen überstehen, wird diese Story nicht all zu lange online sein. Die copyright-unschädlichen Versionen hiervon bleiben aber hier archiviert.  
  
  
Au ja!!! *freudigrumhüpf* So viele Reviews!! Da soll noch mal einer sagen, Erpressung zahlt sich nicht aus ;-)  
  
@tentakula - Also, Black spielt mit! Habe mich doch noch erweichen lassen.  
@Kitsumi - auch deinen Wunsch nach einem Dreier werde ich zum Abschluss noch erfüllen!  
@Maxine - über deine letzten beiden Reviews habe ich mich tierisch gefreut. Danke. Für mich strahlt der Junge der lebt schon immer eine gewisse Dominanz aus. Er zeigt sie aber nur, wenn es ihm in den Kram passt ;-)  
@mortianna - einen Spezial-Dank dafür, dass du gemeinsam mit Kitsumi und tentakula die meisten Reviews geschrieben hast.  
  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A Real Happy-End?  
Teil 3  
  
Fanfiction by Lorelei Lee  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
***Im Klassenzimmer***  
  
Draco und Harry hatten ihre verstreuten Kleider wieder zusammengesucht und waren teilweise schon hineingeschlüpft. Draco zog gerade sein Hemd an und stopfte es in seine Hose, während Harry sein T-Shirt wieder auf die richtige Seite drehte. Sein Blick streifte Draco und ein Lachen erhellte sein Gesicht.  
"Lass mich das mal machen." Er schob Draco's Hände beiseite. "Du hast dich verknöpft", beantwortete er Draco's fragenden Blick und knöpfte dessen Hemd erst wieder auf und dann wieder - diesmal in der richtigen Reihenfolge - zu. Dazwischen küsste er ihn immer wieder sanft auf die Wangen oder den Mund.  
"Ich habe mir eine kleine Wohnung in der Winkelgasse gemietet", wisperte Draco zwischen den Liebkosungen und fischte ein Stück Papier aus seiner Hosentasche. "Hier ist die Adresse", flüsterte er zwischen Harry's Lippen und steckte den Zettel in Harry's Hosenbund.  
"Wann darf ich dich besuchen?" hauchte Harry in Draco's Ohr.  
"Morgen?" fragte dieser hoffnungsvoll zurück.  
"Erst?"  
"Heute!" wisperte Draco zwischen zwei Küssen.  
"Abgemacht", murmelte Harry und liess spielerisch seine Zunge zwischen Draco's Lippen zucken.  
  
  
***in Snape's Zimmer***  
  
"Deine merkwürdige Vorliebe für Fussböden werde ich nie verstehen", äusserte Severus etwas ausser Atem. "Wozu steht direkt hinter uns eigentlich ein Bett."  
"Woher soll ich das wissen", äusserte Lupin desinteressiert. Genau wie Severus trug er nur noch einen Slip. Und genau wie bei seinem Geliebten zeichnete sich auch bei ihm eine beachtliche Wölbung, gekrönt von einem feuchten Fleck ab.  
"Aber jetzt, wo du es sagst..." mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung löste sich Remus von Severus und stand auf. Ein enttäuschtes Knurren begleitete seine Handlung, doch es verstummte sofort, als er sich unverzüglich seines Slips entledigte und sich dann in einen der Sessel setzte. Sein Organ stand kerzengerade und zeigte genau auf Severus.  
"Na, was ist?" lockte er ihn und räkelte sich lasziv in dem Sessel.  
Severus sass noch auf dem Boden und Remus Schamlosigkeit erregte ihn wahnsinnig. Sein Mund wurde trocken. Doch jetzt, da es aufgehörte hatte ein Spiel zu sein und verdammt ernst wurde, griffen wieder die alten Abwehrmechanismen in Snape's Kopf.  
"Eigentlich hätten wir noch einiges zu besprechen..." sagte er halbherzig.  
Remus' Augen weiteten sich überrascht, doch dann bemerkte er, dass sich die Begierde in Severus' Blick keineswegs abgekühlt hatte und er beschloss, diesen Einwand als das zu betrachten, was er tatsächlich war: eine lächerliche und keineswegs ernstgemeinte Angewohnheit.  
"Also gut" , sagte er und seine Stimme knisterte vor erotischer Spannung. "Beziehungsklärung oder das hier?" Und er tippte leicht mit einem Finger gegen die Spitze seines Glieds.  
Severus stöhnte gequält auf, doch dann vergeudete er keine Zeit mehr und kroch rasch zu dem Sessel hin, wo er mit bemerkenswerter Geschicklichkeit Remus dazu brachte, die Finger in die Armlehnen zu krallen.  
  
  
***auf einem Flur in Hogwarts***  
  
Sirius Black schritt suchend die verwinkelten Flure entlang. Er wollte Harry überraschen und ihn schon heute von Hogwarts abholen, damit er die Weihnachtsferien wie besprochen bei ihm verbringen sollte. Doch mit Überraschungen war das so eine Sache. Er wusste nicht, wo Harry's Zimmer war und die meisten Schüler hatten Hogwarts bereits verlassen, so dass er niemanden traf, den er nach dem richtigen Weg fragen konnte. Endlich erwischte er einen Schüler, der mit einem Koffer und einer Tasche beladen den Gang entlang spurtete.  
"Halt. Einen Moment bitte", rief Sirius und hielt den Jungen an seiner Robe fest.  
"Was ist denn? Ich bin schon spät dran."  
"Ich suche Harry Potter. Weißt du wo ich ihn finde?"  
"Das hat mich vor 'ner Weile schon einer gefragt", antwortete der Junge ungeduldig. "Er wird wohl noch im Klassenzimmer von Professor Lupin sein. Zumindest habe ich den anderen da hingeschickt und seither ist noch keiner wieder rausgekommen."  
"Danke", erwiderte Sirius. "Dann weiss ich wo ich hin muss."  
"Dann kann ich jetzt gehen?" quengelte der Junge und wartete kaum Sirius' Nicken ab, bevor weiter rannte.  
Sirius sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach, doch dann lenkte er seine Schritte zielstrebig zu dem fraglichen Klassenzimmer hin. Als er es gefunden hatte, war die Tür zu, doch als er auf die Türklinke drückte, öffnete sie sich. Er machte einen Schritt hinein, doch seine Begrüssung erstarb ihm auf den Lippen und er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.  
  
  
***im Klassenzimmer***  
  
Harry und Draco hörten ein Geräusch an der Tür und fuhren erschrocken auseinander. Draco wurde genauso rot, wie Harry bleich wurde, als sie erkannten, wer sie da küssenderweise ertappt hatte. Harry konnte seinen Paten nur anstarren auf dessen Gesicht sich die Verblüffung und der Schreck nur zu deutlich in rasenden Zorn wandelten. Wortlos wandte Sirius Black von den jungen Männern ab und verliess das Klassenzimmer, wobei der die Tür mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich zu schlug.  
Im Klassenzimmer standen Draco und Harry immer noch wie angewurzelt. Dann entlud sich Harry's Frustration in einem halblauten Fluch. "Scheisse!"  
"Allerdings", gab Draco ihm mit einem betrübten Gesichtsausdruck Recht.  
  
  
***in Snape's Zimmer***  
  
Mit einem wütenden Ruck wurde die Tür zu Snape's Zimmer aufgestossen. Severus hatte immer noch vor Remus gekniet, doch dann war er erschrocken aufgesprungen.  
"Oh, mein Gott, Sev. Du hast vergessen die Tür abzuschliessen!" stiess Remus frustriert hervor. Dann musterte er kurz den ungebetenen Besucher. "Ach, sieh mal an. Sirius! Du hast dir einen denkbar ungünstigen Zeitpunkt für deinen Besuch ausgewählt", knurrte er verhalten. Auch Severus war wütend über die Störung, doch das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Hass der aus Sirius' Blicken sprach.  
"Ihr perversen Schweine!" schleuderte er ihnen entgegen. "Es ist alles eure Schuld!"  
"Wie bitte?" riefen Remus und Sirius unisono und ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz.  
"Ihr habt meinen Patensohn verdorben!" Mit Genugtuung registrierte Sirius, dass Snape unter der Wucht dieser Anklage leicht grünlich im Gesicht wurde und die Wölbung unter seinem Slip, die Sirius fast als persönliche Beleidigung empfunden hatte, endlich in sich zusammenfiel. Nicht so Lupin, wie er mit einem schnellen Seitenblick feststellte. Dem schien die ganze Situation in keinster Weise peinlich zu sein. Seine Erektion stand immer noch wie eine Eins und er machte keine Anstalten sich in irgendeiner Form zu bedecken. Er schlug lediglich die Beine übereinander. Sirius juckte es in den Fingern ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige zu verpassen.  
"Es wäre wirklich reizend, wenn du uns erklären könntest, wie du das eben gemeint hast", forderte Remus aufreizend ruhig. Ein Blick, den Sirius nicht deuten konnte schoss zwischen Snape und Lupin hin und her.  
"Ich habe eben gesehen, wie Harry diesen jungen Malfoy geküsst hat", rief er aufgebracht. "Und das wäre alles nicht passiert, wenn er durch euch nicht ständig ein schlechtes Beispiel vor Augen gehabt hätte."  
"Dass er sich so schnell tröstet, hätte ich allerdings nicht erwartet", murmelte Remus mit einem amüsierten Glitzern in seinen Augen. Ein warnender Blick von Severus liess ihn allerdings von weiteren Äusserungen Abstand nehmen.  
"Wie kommst du auf diese verrückte Idee, wir hätten ihm ein schlechtes Beispiel gegeben. Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass wir das hier an die grosse Glocke hängen. Nicht einmal du kannst so verrückt sein!" herrschte Severus, der sich mittlerweile wieder gefangen hatte Sirius an.  
"Also doch Beziehungsklärung", bemerkte Remus verdriesslich.  
"Als Harry vor ein paar Wochen bei mir zu Besuch war, hat er gewisse Andeutungen gemacht", behauptete Sirius fest, doch seine Augen blickten unsicher. "Ich habe nicht darauf geachtet, doch jetzt ergibt es einen Sinn für mich. Ohne euer Treiben, wäre er nie auf die Idee gekommen..."  
"Sirius, du solltest dir einmal selbst zu hören!" protestierte Remus, heldenhaft einen Lachkrampf unterdrückend. Selbst Severus war anzusehen, dass er sich ein Lächeln verbiss.  
"Du glaubst doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass es in unserer Macht stehen würde einen jungen Mann - wie nennt man das? - umzupolen. Ausserdem war zu der Zeit als Harry dich besucht hat noch gar nichts zwischen uns!" trumpfte Severus auf.  
"Das kann nicht sein!" stiess Sirius hervor. "Remus, ist das wahr?"  
"Allerdings, Sirius. Und es ist sogar noch schlimmer. Dein lieber Patensohn hat uns überhaupt erst dadurch zusammen gebracht, weil er während seines Besuches bei dir einen Libido-Veritas-Zauber über uns verhängt hat", rieb ihm Remus genüsslich unter die Nase.  
"Der Zauber mit dem man seine wahre Liebe erkennt?" fragte Sirius ungläubig. Sein Blick glitt wieder zu Severus hinüber. Doch der nickte nur kurz um Remus' Worte zu bestätigen.  
Es entstand ein kurzes Schweigen, das von Remus unterbrochen wurde, bevor es anfing peinlich zu werden.  
"Warum regt dich das überhaupt so auf, dass Harry einen jungen Mann geküsst hat?" fragte er, während sich in seinem Gesicht nichts anderes als akademische Neugier spiegelte.  
Sirius starrte ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick an. "Ich gehe jetzt lieber", sagte er schliesslich kurzangebunden. "Es gibt auch eigentlich nichts mehr..."  
"Oh, nein", hielt ihn Severus auf. "Du bleibst hier. Remus hat dir eine Frage gestellt." Er packte Sirius am Oberarm und drückte ihn in einen der freien Sessel.  
Severus holte seinen Zauberstab und verschloss die Tür von innen. "Wir wollen doch nicht wieder gestört werden, oder?" Er zog eine Augenbraue leicht hoch. "Ich hatte es vorher nur vergessen, weil wir durch den Geheimgang gekommen sind."  
Sirius war etwas blass geworden, doch er blieb ruhig sitzen und blickte trotzig um sich.  
Remus hatte bedächtig die Fingerspitzen aneinander gelegt. "Weißt du Sirius, je länger ich darüber nachdenke, desto seltsamer kommt mir das alles vor - fast aufgesetzt, diese ganze Aufregung, findest du nicht auch, Severus?"  
Doch Severus, der immer noch mitten im Raum stand, sagte nichts, sondern starrte nur düster auf Sirius hinunter.  
"Könnte es sogar sein, dass du auf deinen lieben Patensohn neidisch bist, weil er mit seiner Sexualität so unbekümmert umgeht?" Remus wartete wieder auf eine Reaktion von Sirius, doch der hatte mittlerweile den Kopf gesenkt und seine langen, schwarzen Haare hingen wie ein Schleier vor seinem Gesicht.  
"Könnte es vielleicht auch sein, dass du mich damals angelogen hast?" In Remus' Stimme schwang plötzlich ein schärferer Klang mit. "Als du mir heilige Eide geschworen hast, dass es nur ein dummer Streich war und du dir nichts dabei gedacht hattest, Severus zu mir zu schicken, während ich noch ein Werwolf war?!"  
Severus beobachtete überrascht, wie Sirius in seinem Sessel zusammengezuckt war.  
"Was war es, Sirius?! Warum hast du das damals wirklich gemacht? Warst du vielleicht sogar eifersüchtig?!" fuhr Remus ihn aufgebracht an.  
Sirius' Körper zuckte unter dieser Anschuldigung zum zweiten Mal zusammen. Doch er schwieg noch immer und hielt seinen Kopf weiter gesenkt.  
Remus atmete tief durch. "Eifersüchtig also. Das erklärt so manches. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere hast du es bei mir allerdings nie versucht", Remus sprach wieder ruhiger, sogar ein kleines Lächeln kräuselte seine Mundwinkel, doch seine Augen funkelten immer noch zornig. "Wie ist es bei dir Severus? Hat er mal versucht bei dir zu landen?"  
"Nein", knurrte Severus.  
"Das bringt uns nun nicht weiter", überlegte Remus trocken. "So wie es aussieht wirst du uns doch eine Antwort geben müssen, Sirius. Auf wen von uns beiden warst du damals eifersüchtig?" fragte Remus mit sanfter, einschmeichelnder Stimme und Sirius hob mit einem Ruck seinen Kopf und starrte ihn mit wildem Blick an.  
"Auf beide!" brach es aus ihm heraus. "Ich war auf euch beide eifersüchtig!"  
Für einen Moment hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören.  
"Ich war damals krank vor Eifersucht", erzählte Sirius mit leiser Stimme. Ich war wie besessen davon... aber ich habe mich nicht getraut - ich hatte Angst..." Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und vermied es jemand anzusehen. Severus hatte sich auf die Armlehne von Remus' Sessel gesetzt. Remus selbst sass wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt da und schämte sich vor sich selbst, dass er Sirius so in die Enge getrieben hatte.  
Sirius sprach stockend weiter: "Dann habe ich gemerkt, dass ihr... naja, dass da etwas anfing... ich weiss eigentlich nicht warum ich das getan habe...es war dumm, ich weiss, aber ich konnte nicht anders... es tut mir leid." Seine letzten Worte waren ein kaum hörbares Flüstern und seine Augen glänzten verdächtig. Er stand unsicher auf. "Ich gehe jetzt wohl wirklich besser. Severus, würdest du wohl die Tür...?"  
Severus stand auf und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Nein", sagte er ruhig.  
Remus stand ebenfalls auf und trat hinter Severus.  
"Findest du nicht auch, dass er für alles was er uns damals angetan hat ein wenig bestraft werden sollte?" fragte er Severus halblaut und beobachtete, wie sich Sirius' Blick mit neuem Interesse auf sie richtete.  
"Allerdings", knurrte Severus und fühlte, wie sich Remus' Unterkörper ungestüm gegen seine Hüfte presste. Sirius wagte kaum zu atmen, während sein Blick an Remus' Glied klebte, das sich allmählich wieder aufrichtete. Dann löste sich Remus von Severus, kam auf ihn zu und umfing ihn von hinten mit seinen feingliedrigen Händen und für vernünftige Gedanken war es zu spät. Seufzend schloss er die Augen und liess sich in die Umarmung fallen. Feste Lippen wanderten seinen Nacken entlang und kurze Zeit darauf presste sich ein zweites Lippenpaar hungrig auf seinen Mund.  
  
All die Jahre hatte Sirius insgeheim davon geträumt, war er sowohl von der Vorstellung des sinnlichen Werwolfs als auch des düsteren Slytherin nahezu besessen gewesen. Doch er war immer zu feige gewesen, es ihnen zu offenbaren, da seine Furcht vor Zurückweisung viel zu gross gewesen war. Eine Zeit lang hatte er eine Art bittere Befriedigung daraus gezogen, dass durch sein Zutun aus den beiden nie ein Paar werden würde - und nun diese unerwartete Wendung! Auf einmal war alles ganz einfach...  
  
Zwei Körper, die sich gegen ihn pressten, zwei Paar Lippen, die ihn halb bewusstlos küssten und zwei Paar Hände, die zielstrebig über seinen Körper glitten, sein altes T-Shirt zerrissen und sich an seinen Jeans zu schaffen machten. Sirius war binnen Sekunden von Null auf 100. Trotz allem wagte er immer noch nicht die Augen zu öffnen, aus Angst, dies alles könnte sich als Trugbild erweisen und sich in Luft auflösen, wenn er versuchen würde...   
  
Dann geschah alles gleichzeitig. Finger zupften an seinen harten Brustwarzen, ein leichter Biss in seinen Nacken, eine wunderbar fordernde Zunge in seinem Mund, etwas Langes, Hartes, das gegen seinen Hintern rieb und eine Hand die zwischen seine Beine griff, die immer noch in viel zu engen Jeans steckten.  
Sirius schnappte nach Luft, stiess einen heiseren Schrei aus und kam in seinen Jeans. Danach öffnete er langsam die Augen und seine Beine knickten weg. Er wäre gefallen, wenn Remus und Severus nicht so dicht bei ihm gestanden hätten. Doch eingezwängt zwischen ihren Körpern war an ein Umfallen nicht zu denken.  
Sirius hielt seine Augen wieder geschlossen. Scham überwältigte ihn. So lange hatte er auf diesen Augenblick gewartet und nun spritzte er wie ein unbeherrschter Junge ab, bevor überhaupt etwas passiert war. Er blinzelte erst vorsichtig, als jemand - Remus? - an seinem Ohr knabberte.  
"Etwas voreilig", raunte der Werwolf in sein Ohr. "Aber mach' dir nichts draus."  
Sirius schlug die Augen ganz auf und blickte in Severus Augen, die wie glühende Kohle leuchteten.  
"So leicht kommst du uns nicht davon", murmelte dieser und Sirius gab seine bisherige Zurückhaltung auf, legte die Hände um Severus Nacken und zog ihn in einen hungrigen Kuss.  
  
Sirius wusste später nicht mehr, wann er seine restlichen Kleider verloren hatte, oder wie er mit den beiden Männern in dieses Bett gekommen war, doch er wusste genau, dass er noch nie etwas Erregenderes gesehen hatte, als das Schauspiel, an dem er selbst nicht unbeteiligt war. Remus sass auf der Bettkante, die Arme um Severus' Hüften geschlungen, während sein Mund und seine Zunge Severus' verwöhnten. Sirius kniete hinter Remus, liess seine Lippen über dessen Hals wandern und seine Hände über seinen Oberkörper und spürte, wie sich in seinem Unterleib langsam wieder etwas regte. Nach einer Weile strich Severus mit einer Hand über Sirius' Wange und hob seinen Kopf leicht an, damit er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Was Sirius in ihnen las, liess ihn wohlig erschauern. Severus' Hand strich sanft durch die langen schwarzen Haare und versuchte ein köstliches Prickeln in Sirius unteren Körperregionen.  
  
Die Zeit schien sich auszudehnen, als Severus sich schliesslich Remus entzog, Sirius befahl, sich auf das Bett zu knien und hinter ihm stehend rasch in ihn eindrang. Es war trotz allem etwas schmerzhaft und Sirius konnte einen leisen Schrei nicht unterdrücken. Severus hatte es gehört und bewegte sich nur sanft schaukelnd. Der Schmerz liess rasch nach und bessere, geilere Gefühle stiegen in Sirius hoch. Seine Augen suchten jetzt den Werwolf und fanden ihn entspannt auf dem Bett liegend mit halbgeschlossenen Augenlidern während seine Hand langsam an seinem steifen Schaft auf und ab rieb. Sirius hatte schon immer den Verdacht gehabt, dass Remus tief in seinem Innersten eine richtige Hure war, doch die ungehemmte Art seine Erregung zu zeigen, war für Sirius höchst stimulierend und er stöhnte leise: "Mehr" um Severus seine Bereitschaft zu signalisieren. Mit leicht verschwommenem Blick beobachtete er, wie Remus über das Bett auf ihn zukroch und sich unter seinen erhitzten Körper schob. Plötzlich waren da Remus' saugende Lippen an seinem Glied und eine beachtliche Erektion vor seiner Nase die um Aufmerksamkeit zu betteln schien. Sein Gehirn schwamm in einem Nebel der Ekstase und leise stöhnend leckte die glitzernden Tröpfchen von dem harten Fleisch.  
  
Da Remus auch seine Finger nicht von Severus lassen konnte, dauerte es nicht allzu lang, bevor Severus' Stösse hektischer wurden und er sich keuchend in Sirius ergoss. Weder Remus noch Sirius hatten bislang den Höhepunkt erreicht und so zog Remus seinen Geliebten zu ihnen aufs Bett hinunter, wo er schwer atmend liegen blieb. Remus' Haut war mit einem rosigen Schimmer überzogen, was seine Narben deutlicher hervortreten liess. Er atmete ebenfalls schwer und kniete sich über Severus um mit seiner unermüdlichen Zunge Schauer über dessen Körper zu jagen. Er hielt kurz in seiner Tätigkeit inne um Sirius über seine Schulter anzusehen.  
  
"Warum lässt du mich warten?" flüsterte er heiser vor Erregung und stellte seine Knie weiter auseinander und Sirius kroch wie betrunken zu dem begehrenswerten Körper. Langsam und mit leichten Stössen drang er allmählich in den Werwolf ein, der immer noch mit Severus schon wieder halbsteifen Organ beschäftigt war. Sirius fühlte Severus beobachtende Augen über seinen Körper wandern und er begann, mit einer Hand Remus' pulsierenden Schaft zu streicheln. Remus stöhnte lustvoll, trotz des lebendigen Knebels in seinem Mund und intensivierte seine Bemühungen um Severus. Sirius versuchte den Moment hinauszuzögern, doch als er mit ansah, wie Severus zum zweiten Mal kam wusste er, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde.  
In diesem Moment bäumte sich Remus seinen harten Stössen intensiv entgegen und während er seinen Orgasmus erreichte, stiess er einen Schrei aus, der einem echten Wolf alle Ehre gemacht hätte. Sein bebender Körper und seine zuckenden Muskeln, die sich um Sirius' heisse Erektion krampften, trieben auch ihn über die Schwelle. Drei letzte, tiefe Stösse und seine Erregung hatte ihren Höhepunkt erreicht. Zuckend ergoss er sich in den Werwolf und fiel erschöpft und befriedigt auf den Rücken.  
  
Remus schmiegte sich schläfrig an Severus und fiel in einen leichten Schlaf. Sirius fühlte die Blicke von Severus auf sich gerichtet und erwiderte sie.  
"Und jetzt?" fragte Severus leise, um Remus nicht zu stören.  
Sirius grinste verlegen.  
"Tja... duschen, anziehen, Harry suchen und mit ihm sprechen. In der Reihenfolge." Er fuhr sich müde durch die Haare.  
"Nimm' dir ein Hemd von mir aus dem Schrank", sagte Severus.  
Sirius nickte und schlich sich ins Badezimmer. Als er später wieder angezogen war, trat er vor das Bett um sich zu verabschieden. Remus schien zu schlafen und auch Severus hatte sich nicht gerührt.  
"Ich gehe dann jetzt..." äusserte Sirius nachdenklich und setzte sich schliesslich auf die Bettkante. Severus zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
"Die Situation entbehrt nicht einer gewissen Peinlichkeit", bemerkte Sirius zögernd.  
"Ach ja? Das ist mir so noch nicht aufgefallen", sagte Severus trocken, doch mit einem Blick, dass Sirius sofort wieder heiss und kalt wurde.  
Auf dem Bett regte sich Remus und stupste Severus an. "Sag' ihm, dass er jederzeit wieder zu uns kommen kann, ja?" murmelte er schläfrig ohne die Augen zu öffnen.  
"Somit wäre auch das geklärt", stellte Severus ruhig fest.  
"Gut", sagte Sirius und grinste idiotisch, dann ging er.  
  
  
Severus küsste Remus leicht auf die Stirn. "Ihr Gryffindors bringt mich noch mal in ein frühes Grab", schalt er seinen Geliebten mit einem schmalen Lächeln.  
Remus gähnte herzhaft. "Du als Slytherin wirst es doch wohl noch mit zwei lächerlichen Gryffindors aufnehmen können. Ausserdem hättest du ja auch 'nein' sagen können, wenn es dir nicht recht gewesen wäre."  
"Glaubst du nicht, dass...." fing Severus an.  
"Beziehungsklärung oder....?" unterbrach ihn Remus mit einem verführerischen Lächeln. Und Severus konnte nicht anders: er lächelte zurück.  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
Ende - endgültig!  
  
***********************  
  
Also Mädels, (ich hoffe mal, dass sich unter den Pseudonymen nicht doch noch ein Junge versteckt...), das war's also tatsächlich. Ja, ich weiss, mir tut's ja auch leid, aber ich denke, dass diese Zitrone nun endgültig ausgelutscht ist (hach, sind wir heute wieder bildhaft) - ihr wollt doch auch nicht, dass nur noch Murks dabei rauskommt... also!  
Aber es hat mir echt total viel Spass gemacht für euch in die Tastatur zu hauen. Erst durch euch ist mein Geschreibsel zu etwas wirklich Lohnendem geworden.  
Danke.  
*zumabschiedwink*undalleliebknuddel* 


End file.
